No One's Better For you Than Me
by GinnySnape
Summary: Very Very adult! Ginny goes back to Hogwarts as a teacher when who but her old teacher teaches her that Hogwarts is nothing but an adult place to be!
1. No One's Better For You Than Me

I do not own any of these characters they are Mrs. J.K.R's but all the same the story is mine just based off of her characters and settings… the idea came from out of the blue and yes if you read this and are offended please… don't take offense this is how I always wanted the story to end with! Ginny and Snape locked forever in hate and unbridled love!

Chapter un

There was ultimately only one thing to do left as Ginny finish packing her rucksack and her trunk. Ginny feared going back to Hogwarts; there were things there that she didn't want remembering. People she thought she'd never have to see again. But then again being jobless had taken it toll on her, her body had become skinnier than before and her eyes had become lifeless. She desperately needed the money; plus at Hogwarts she would now be a teacher and then she would have all the comforts of a teacher. Headmistress McGonagal had offered her the job of defense against the dark arts teacher for the past 3 years, and Ginny had repeatedly denied her offer, but now that she had no money there was no denying the job. Besides McGonagal knew that she was unemployed. Ginny fought the urge to cry as she carefully picked up her bags and carried them down the stairs of the Leaky Caldron.

Ginny apperated to the landing of King's cross's platform of nine and three quarters. A young boy, who looked to be maybe a second year student, jumped startled at the sudden appearance of her, the boy ran off towards a woman with startling, bright yellow hair. Ginny pushed her luggage to the compartment reserved only for new coming teachers and laughed as she thought of her memories of her first year coming here.

Ginny found an open compartment of the train and watched as mothers kissed their children good bye, fathers pushed their wives away from the children and hurried the kids toward the train as it started its loud whistles. Soon everyone was a bored and as young and old students walked past her compartment, apparently no one wanted to sit next to her. Ginny grinned at the silliness of the timid students. Looking at the now passing scenery, Ginny watched as trees and ponds passed with in seconds. Ginny was mad at herself for never timing how exactly long the train ride was. Drifting in and out of consciousness, Ginny saw the light of day drawing to a close until finally the train stopped. Ginny shook herself awake and stepped off the train. She did not want to be in a carriage with students, and she did not want to walk all the way to the castle, if she did she was likely to be late. She once again apperated this time to the castle gates. Her stomach at once felt queasy, apperating never did leave her in a state of happiness. She reached her hand up and tried to push the gates open, nothing happened.

"Damn it!" Ginny pushed again but nothing happened. Ginny pulled out her wand and conjured a patronus whispering to it "to who ever gets this message Professor Ginny Weasley is at the front gate and can't get in." The slivery owl flew up to the castle and left Ginny alone once again. Ginny couldn't even see the carriages coming up the long unpaved road.

"uuug!" Ginny moaned as she stepped in to a puddle of mud as she paced back and forth waiting for someone, anyone to come and get her. Ginny pointed her wand at her shoes and quickly cleaned up her shoes. 'Wouldn't be good if I walked in to the castle looking less than professional,' she thought.

A shadow formed and there standing on the opposite side of the gate was none other than professor Snape. He waved his wand and the gate slid open creaking with old age. Snape had been released of all his accusations and his killing of Professor Dumbledore had been passed of as an act of mercy. Snape's neck wound was finally starting to heal. He had been near death but surprisingly Madam Pomfery had been able to heal him. Ginny smiled widely at Snape actually happy to see him alive and… somewhat well.

"I can honestly say that this is the happiest I've ever been to see you Professor." Ginny said smiling cheerfully.

"Well now, Miss Weasley why is it that I have to come and rescue you yet again, Miss Weasley. I would think you would grow tired of me by now." Snape said calmly. Suddenly a wide smile spread across his fatal face. "Unless of course you like being rescued by an older and more… experienced man." Snape's snide remark made a shiver go down her spine.

"I saw that Miss Weasley" Snape whispered in her ear, darting a tantalizing tongue out to lick the shell of her ear. Another shiver went down her spine. Memories of past moments with Snape went swirling through her head. His hand gently pressing her body against a near by wall, as his body pressed roughly against her grinding his front in to her body. His mouth kissing her so roughly that she could hardly breathe.

A sharp slap at her behind knocked her out of her memories and back to the man she had just been thinking about. His hand was still resting on her ass and gripped lightly. A slight yelp issued from her throat as yet another slap was herd in the night. A part of Ginny was praying for him to press her against the gate and make love to her again. A noise came from behind them as, the carriages where coming. They were still a mile or two behind them but still they were coming.

"Severus, please! I need you. I've missed you." Ginny breathed gently in to his ear as she grabbed his robes and pulled him against the gate. She pressed her body into him and felt his hand fondling her breast. He kissed her as hard as he could muster. Ginny pushed harder against him as she felt his hardness rising toward her. His mouth feed on hers and finally he pushed her away. Snape started dragging her away from the gate, and nearly pushing her towards the forbidden forest. Snape finding a tree deep in the forest shoved Ginny against the tree while picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waste.

"Oh God" Ginny squealed as she once again felt the hardness of Snape press against her crotch. Snape parted her robes and shoved his hand up her robes to find a pair of silky knickers. His hand gripped the panties and ripped them off shredding the underwear to nothing more than strings. Ginny's hands gripped the trunk of the tree as nothing but pleasure passed through her body. Snape's finger entered Ginny as they both groaned at the feeling. Snape's hand pumped gently at first and faster as he himself felt the pressure build in himself.

'Merlin's beard! This felt so right. Only Ginny could make me feel so tight with anticipation, could make me feel so hard.' Snape thought still fingering the sexy vixen, and unbuttoning his pants.

His pants finally opened and dropped to the forest floor. Snape started to grind himself against her body trying to relive some of the pressure building inside his balls watching this beautiful girl dance above him as he fingered her to her climax. He felt her walls contracting around his fingers, and almost dropped her to the ground. Ginny's eyes where so clouded over that she didn't even relies she was on the hard cold ground until Snape rolled up his pants and put it under her head. Snape's hand ripped opened her robe and attached himself to her left breast while messaging the other. Ginny's body bowed upward pushing in to his hand and more to his body. His teeth gently biting at her nipples brought a cry from her mouth. A gentle soft hand wormed its way down to firmly grip his penis. Her hand worked itself up and down his shaft. Snape could no longer handle the pressure; he pushed her hand away and shoved himself inside her. Both gasped at the feeling of him entering her. Snape fought to stay inside her and when finally in as deep as he could get he stilled himself and stared down at the girl below him. No she was no longer a girl; he would be lying to himself if he thought she was a girl. He bent and kissed her while still inside her.

"God you're so fucking hot!" Snape strangled out as he started to push inside her. As Ginny wrapped her legs around him, she stared in to his eyes desperate to watch his eyes staring back at her. He watched her until the emotions were to strong. His mouth found hers and kissed her roughly as he fucked her. He stole one of her nipples in to his mouth and watched as she danced below, rocking against him trying to shove him further in.

Ginny felt herself getting closer to her climax. She tried her hardest to move under him but the pressure built and she lost her rhythm and set her nails in to Snape's shoulder, trying to tether herself to him. He slowed and pressed himself deeper and deeper in to her trying to prolong her orgasm. She released Snape's shoulder and just barely noticed the blood trails. Her breathing ragged from her first two orgasms in 2 years from a man, Ginny gulped at the air trying to make sure her lungs wouldn't explode and her heart wouldn't fail.

Snape, still moving gently inside her as if waiting for her to be ready again, faltered as she ripped Snape's shirt off and moved to his chest licking him as if tasting the sweat that was caused by her body and no one else's. Snape's body altogether stopped moving as her mouth found his nipple and bite lightly on it. As her teeth bite along his nipple and the on to chest he knew instantly when she would end and didn't dare try to stop her. Ginny's teeth quickly found his collarbone and bite harder there than anywhere else. She knew this was his spot; this was the only spot on his body that she could touch that made him more savage, that made him want her more. With her teeth still on him pressing in to him harder and harder, Snape could only start pumping in to her fast and hard. Filled once again with his large member, Ginny could not get enough air she let go of her pray and wished she hadn't the instant she did.

Ginny's body became instantly cold from not having his hot sweaty body ramming her in to the ground. She looked up to Snape a question on her face.

"On your knees!" Snape roughly spat at her.

Ginny quickly rolled over in place and got on her hands and knees. Snape tugged at the remains of her robes and pulled them off to expose her full body to the cold September's night air. Ginny grabbed her robe and made a gentle cushion for her already sore knees and used Snape's pants for her hands. Snape disposed of his ruined shirt and quickly kneeled behind her ready for his orgasm. Snape slapped Ginny's shapely ass and commented himself when he herd her moan and saw the red hand print it left.

"Knees together" he told her not quite able to make full sentences at the moment. He watched her oblige his command and grinned. She was on her hands and knees ready fro him, wanting only him. He looked at her vagina and saw it still glistening with her juices, a shiver went threw his spine, knowing that she for tonight was his to do with however he pleased. He positioned himself at her entrance and waited only a second before plunging in to her depths. Ginny's head shoot up with surprise and a scream of pleasure erupted from her mouth. Snape moved faster and harder hitting her cervix with every push and leaving her body with every pull. With every push another scream came and soon Snape realized that her screams could probably be heard else where.

Snape grabbed a fist full of Ginny's hair and pulled her head back. He kissed her as deeply as the angle would let him and only let her go when the kissing interrupted his rhythm. He half collapsed on to Ginny, his rhythm never stopping only softening. Snape bit along her spine gently to give her more pleasure. Ginny once again fighting to keep her opposite rhythm of Snape quit as she felt his hand weave around to her front to find her clitoris. His fingers rubbed in circular motions as Snape fought his way in and out of the now tighter Ginny.

Ginny's orgasm forced her to rock violently against Snape, forgetting the rhythm Snape just tried to stay inside her as she drove him over and made him orgasm. Snape rocked once, twice more times in to Ginny trying to savor his orgasm just for a little longer. Ginny feeling Snape's juices settling, she moved against his still slightly hard erection. Snape's spine bowed and pushed deeper in to Ginny.

They both collapsed to the ground. Ginny's body being forced in to the cold ground seemed to balance out that Snape rested half way on top of her. His head and arms seemed to be the only thing not touching her. Even after she collapsed it still felt right to have him inside her, she actually feared the moment when he would pull out. Snape rested his head on her back barely applying any pressure and kissed her gently.

Snape, who had recovered himself much faster than Ginny, pulled himself out trying his best not to stain the robe Ginny had been laying on. Ginny rolled over on to her back and gave Snape his pants and what was left of his shirt.

Snape grinned a little realizing that she had been the one to tear his shirt; her little hands had been so desperate to touch him that she couldn't wait 5 seconds while he took off his cloths. The grin continued as she lay back on the roots of the giant tree where he had fingered her. The tree was much bigger than he remember, he couldn't believe he had been so blind as to not notice that this was the tree where they would meet when she was still in school. Ginny extended her hands in to the air and stretched in front of him. He watched in amazement as her body stretched, how her breasts bounced slightly, and of course how her strong legs lifted her body bowing herself in to a little arch.

"Beautiful!" Snape whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Ginny asked clearly having herd him speak.

"We're going to be late if you don't get dressed soon." Snape coolly covered his blunder, Severus Snape did not fall in love, he fucked and was fucked. He did not make love!

"I think we have a problem," Ginny said calmly picking up her shredded underwear and he ripped up robe. "It seems all my close got ruined while yours some how only got slightly ripped!"

Snape was putting on his pants just as she finished her sentence.

"Will you mend them for me please; you know how much I love to watch you perform. I think you are the sexiest man I've ever seen while your doing spells."

Snape spared only a passing glance at her robe and thought 'repairo'. The robe instantly came back to its normal conditions.

Snape repaired his own shirt and then slipped it back on. Ginny still on the floor of the forest watched as he dressed wondering when the next time she was going to be able to meet him again would be. Snape grabbed her arm vigorously and pulled her to a standing position. Ginny grimaced as his liquid oozed down her legs.

Snape grabbed the girl and pushed her over to a near by root that literally cam to their waste's height. He pushed the girl over the root face first and shoved his want inside of her, Ginny to sore after such fun for the first time in 2 years cried in pain, gentle warmth filled her up and Ginny realized that Snape had just done an anti-pregnancy spell on her. He siphoned away the now drying semen away from her body and pulled her back to her feet by her hair. He pushed her clothes over her head and fixed them down around her body. He cast a spell over her that sheltered the dirt and leaves which clung to her hair and face from prying eyes. He did the same spell on him self although he did not think he needed it.

Snape caught her hand in his and briskly walked toward the entrance of the school. Ginny stopped him right before they cleared the forest.

"When can I see you again?" she asked now excited that she might finally have a some what relationship with the man she had been craving ever since her fifth year at Hogwarts. Snape's eyes darted out in to the field to make sure none of the students were looking at them. Snape dropped Ginny's hand.

'How dare she think that he wanted her again? How dare she think that this was some planned thing? This was not a relationship this was having sex to feel good!'

"When ever I want to do this again I will call on you, or send you a letter telling you a time and date. We are not dating Miss Weasley; this will not become a common thing."

Snape snared at her

Ginny token aback by these sudden, crushing words could think of only hurting him back as he hurt her. "So then if we're not dating, you won't mind my dating someone else. Will you Severus, will you mind if I make love to another man while in between our shagging? I mean there is someone I have in mind, but I thought maybe you might like to take things seriously this time around. But I guess you don't so I guess I'll take my chances with another man."

Snape paused in walking away from her, 'she has another man in mind already' he thought.

"And which man might that be, may I ask dear Miss Weasley? Is it that unintelligent Mr. Longbottom? Or maybe it's that filthy Mundungus that's been keeping his eyes on you since you turned 17. Or maybe, just maybe, it's an enemy that watches you like a prey waiting to pounce on you; Lucious always did like them young." Snape snarled at her, 'how dare she think about another man after they just made lo…

Ginny cut across his thoughts, her voice as thick as acid and just as deadly. "No Snape I was thinking of a certain "Boy Who Lived". I'm almost positive that he'll marry me if I asked him." Snape's hand suddenly went threw a small tree trunk.

"You… You won't dare have sex with him while you're fucking me. This may not be as serious as you want it to be, I'm not going to marry you! But on Merlin's head I will not be the seconds to anybody's fucking you. You will fuck me and only me until I tell you other wise do you hear me!?" Snape withdrew his hand from the trunk of the tree and stared at Ginny. She only nodded her acceptance of the situation and started walking back towards the castle. The new term feast was about to start in ten minuets. She wasn't going to be late, with Snape treading moodily behind her, Ginny smiled a wide smile. She had found a weak spot and she was going to use it to the best of her ability.

Behind Ginny, Snape didn't know what had just come over him, but he didn't like it. It was horrible and before she had even started talking about that …boy he had almost said they had made lo…love. This was not him; this new person was not him. And then as his eyes drew to Ginny's arse, watching it move as she walked, imagining the slap mark she had on her, Snape could only disagree with his thoughts …this was definitely his mind thinking these thoughts.

X. X. X. X.

Sitting behind the Teacher's table was instantly a welcoming change. Ginny had always felt lost while sitting in the 4 long rows of students. But sitting at the teacher's table made her giddy, but then she reminded herself that she was sitting next to one person and that one person had just prove that he was highly jealous of other men. The other person sitting next to her was in fact a man. The man was the new muggle studies teacher and he might she say was quite handsome in his own way.

Ginny made very innocent mistakes acting as if she was flirting. She would "accidentally" spill her drink on herself and have to rub out the pumpkin juice that just happened to land on her now cold and pointy nipple. Or if she "accidentally" grabbed his hand reaching for the spoon to get some potatoes. And of course she "accidentally" spilt Snape's own drink in to his lap. She had jumped out of her seat immediately and started rubbing his crotch with a dry napkin, only to realize that something was growing under her hands. Snape now embarrassed for her pushed her away and told her he would clean himself up. Snape pulled out his wand and cleaned his pants off with a quick spell. He then noticed that some of Ginny's juices were still on the wand and quickly wiped it clean.

Ginny out of the side of her eyes had seen that but then again she was to busy trying to make him jealous to care.

"I must have gained like 20 pounds off of this one meal" Ginny claimed talking to the new muggle studies teacher.

The teacher calmly replied "Well if you did gain any weight, you don't look any less beautiful!" he smiled at her.

Ginny smiled too, he had actually fallen in to that trap and he did better that she had hoped. Snape who was listening hit his knee on the leg of the table and muttered a silent curse about stupid table legs and them being so hard.

Headmistress McGonagal stood after desert and made the usual announcements. "….Filch has reminded me to tell you all that ALL Weasley products are banned for school grounds. Now on to happier news, we welcome our two new teachers. Professor Jon Goldheart our new muggle studies teacher and also Professor Ginevra Weasley who shall be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." The students all across the great hall clapped and cheered trying to welcome their new teacher.

"Quite please! QUITE!!" McGonagal screamed. "Now thank you for becoming quite once again. All I think that is left to say is good night and have pleasant classes tomorrow!"

All the students left in a hurry trying to follow their prefects up the stairs to their houses. Ginny stayed seated like all the other teachers and finally the last students left and the teachers got up to say good night to everyone else. Snape past by her, his hand slipping in to her pocket and dropping something heavy.

"Good night Ginevra" said McGonagal as she left the table.

Ginny paused for only a second after saying good night to all of her colleges Ginny left the great hall running just trying to find a deserted hall way. At last she found an empty hall and reached in to her pocket to pull out a key with a not attached. The not was dangling by some string and she noticed at once that the handwriting was Snape's.

"Come to my office in 15 minuets. Bring clothes for tomorrow and your bathroom supplies.

Your lover,

S.S"

A few lines later there was a small written part scratched out and more written under it.

"Bring some toys, or else we will only have mine. Bring something to drink also, we will… celebrate your new job here at Hogwarts.

Your lover. S.S"

'There was no doubting it Severus was jealous of that Professor Goldheart and now he want to make sure that he would be the only one able to fuck me.' Ginny thought as she ran down the hall trying to get to her door as soon as possible. Severus Snape was asking her to spend the night with him. Could anything be better than this? She didn't think so.

X. X. X. X.

After retrieving her stuff Ginny skipped in the halls looking for children out of bed on her way down to the dungeons. She had caught what looked to be a 6th year out of bed only to find that it was Professor Goldheart patrolling also. Ginny smiled at him and apologized for almost giving him detention.

"Don't worry Ginevra if I had had detention with you when I was in school, I would have made many more blunders just to get detention." He laughed slightly wondering if she took it offensive. But Ginny smiled and walked away once again wishing him a good night and happy dreams.

Snape had just been watching the clock striking 10:20, 'where was she' he wondered. 'I gave it to her at 10 o'clock'. Snape thought he was being reasonable, he had given her and extra 5 minuets for her the gather everything but now as the clock struck thirty he was frustrated. And growing angrier by the second which ticked by.

A knock at the door, and Severus jumped out of his chair and ran to his door. He opened it getting read to yell at the pathetic little girl, who was so sexy that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her during dinner, but was confused when who he saw was none other than the headmistress.

"Headmistress I hardly expected to see you in the middle of the night. To what do I owe the great honor?" Snape had meant to be convincing but to himself he felt as if he was being sarcastic.

The headmistress didn't seem to care as she plowed her way in to the room. "Severus I need your opinion. As you know there are many new teachers, half the old ones retired or are dead, but these new teachers are so …young! Severus there is bond to be an attraction between the younger teachers. I mean did u see Weasley down stairs she was practically giving you a hand job by the way she was trying to dry your pants! Not to mention that the other new teacher is younger than her. Severus I'm frightened for my students and staff."

"Why for your students?" Snape asked trying to dismiss the hand job part that McGonagal had gone on about.

"Why Severus I would expect you to know more than anyone else that students can follow in love with Professors. It was not even 8 years ago that a student had a crush on you, Severus. Are you telling me that a student wouldn't fall in love with Miss Weasley or Mr. Goldheart? They don't know the dangers of love. And they probably don't know the dangers of coworker love at all. What should I do Severus? Should I ban all relationships from the school? Give me your opinion."

"Minerveral, I know that there are dangers in coworker relationships. But think if you ban the relationship it will only become more tantalizing. Besides if you ban relationships between the teachers then how will our younger teachers enhance their social skills in that field? Just remind the staff and students that there can be no relationship involving physical contact." Snape sighed he did not want to talk to McGonagal.

McGonagal walked briskly to the door satisfied with his answer. "Snape I'll tell you what I've decided to do in the morning at Breakfast. Good night" She left without another word.

Snape closed the door after the headmistress left and sat back down in his seat. 'I can't believe I just told her to allow teachers to have relationships. Mine and Ginny's fucking was not a relationship it was just that fucking and nothing else. How could I be so stupid? Maybe I should go and talk to the headmistress tomorrow and tell her that I thought about it more and decided that yes it was wrong to teachers to date each other.' Snape dwelled on this some more and was shocked when there was another knock at his door. Snape still hidden in his thoughts went to the door and opened it expecting it to be the headmistress yet again.

Ginny was standing on the other side of the door looking exotic in a blood red teddy that pushed her breasts up, and added a tiny to her skin as if he had yet again spanked her. She was also wearing very high healed boots that seamed to be painted on her flawless skin. Snape stepped aside and let her walk in to his classroom. As she walked he noticed with pleasure that her small tight ass moved as he watched. The shoes also had and impact on how her tits seemed to jiggle slightly as she walked.

Ginny walked to his desk and hopped on top of it, this also seemed to make her young tits bounce. "I believe you wanted to speak to me Professor." Her voice was ragged with need and yet there she stood confident, sexy and alluring all at the same damn time.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did want to speak to you. Why are you dressed like that?" Snape mauled the words out of his mouth.

"Why professor I would have thought that this is suitable attire considering that we don't have a relationship. I mean why should I look beautiful in any other type of clothing if you'll only want me for fucking." She was staring at the floor by the time she finished the sentence. She was trying to be coy, but she was too beautiful for that.

Snape walked closer to her each step longer than the last until finally he got to her.

"I doesn't matter what you wear, I'll always be thinking about fucking you." Snape said as he caressed her shoulders with his hands. His hands quickly moved to her back, treading his finger tips down her back. Ginny shivered not because it was always cold in the dungeon or because of her lack of clothing but because as he touched her she became instantly hot, she became undeniably attracted to Snape. She could feel her nipples pushing against her lacey night outfit.

"Severus…" Ginny whispered to him almost as if saying his name out loud would make the feeling more. "Severus, please, do not make me beg for something I have already won."

Snape kissed her softly on the lips, once their lips touched it was almost an explosion. Ginny's hands were trying there hardest to find the buttons to his shirt and to undo them as fast as possible. When she finally unbuttoned the very last one Snape ripped off his own shirt and molded ever part of his bare flesh to hers. They continued to eat at each other's mouth occasionally biting at each other's lips until the other forced them away or until the other issued out a small cry of pleasure. Ginny kept her hands busy; if they were not attacking some kind of button on Snape they were trying their hardest to please him. Snape's boxers dropped to the floor and suddenly he was naked and marvelous.

Ginny kept him at a distance for a short minuet while she marveled at his beauty. His skin although paler than pale reminded her of carved alabaster stone. His body not muscular but muscled was something the gods would have made. His arms were long and veins could be seen as he held himself against the wall. His chest the chest of a muggle who went to the "Jim" a lot. With the lines of his chest carved and his abs solid, Ginny could no longer avoid that happy trail of hair that led her to his neatly shaved pubic hair. And standing straight and pointed at her was his well endowed member. Snape had not been Ginny's first, so she knew that Snape was impressive, but not only in length but in width. At his full attention Ginny could just barely reach her hand around him. Ginny hated to tear her eyes away from such places but she moved her eyes to the source of his power while they were in bed together, his legs. Snape's legs were impressive all on their own, they were strong and he could go for hours because of the power in his legs. Ginny did one last sweep of his body and smiled wickedly at him. She knew what she wanted to do to him.

Ginny crossed the room, trying her best to be seductive and somewhat succeeding, cause when she saw Snape's face her heart leapt in to her throat. His eyes were tracing every part of her body, lingering here and there as she had with him. His eyes meet hers. To others, that look would be frightening and scary, but this could only take her breathe away and make her more excited.

"You know," Ginny brushed her right breast against his should. "That look in your eyes… it makes me wet just thinking about you inside me. Pounding deep inside me!" Ginny gasped as Snape grabbed her and threw her on his desk.

"So you want me to pound you, do you?" Snape snarled pumping his waist against Ginny's crotch. "Ask me for it." He pumped again. "Beg for it!"

"Please …Severus please I need it" Ginny cried out,

"What do you need?" he asked his lips against her, his hips still pounding her against his desk.

"I need … I need you!" Ginny moaned as his erection slid against her sensitive clit.

"I asked what did u need…not who!" Snape hissed in to her ear, and then smacked her ass as punishment for here disobedience.

"I need you to fuck me!" Ginny sighed as Snape took her lace clad nipple into his mouth.

Snape waved his wand and the door locked, then a silence charm went up around them. 'It would be a perfect night if the headmistress came back down and herd Ginny screaming. Nothing would change her mind about the teacher relationship better than walking in to my office seeing Ginny being fucked by me.' Snape thought turning to Ginny's young sexy body, and her perky breasts. 'Nothing better than a girl half your age!'

Snape laid Ginny on the desk sweeping the empty vials, books and rare ingredients on to the flood, everything busting as it made contact. Snape didn't care that he had spent four months finding the purple leaves of the deadly Nependeaths, and now he just wanted her on his desk, so he could be inside her. He laid down on her rubbing himself against her, grinding himself into her stomach. Ginny reached her arm around him and scratched his shoulder trying to encourage him to enter her. Snape shrugged her hand off his shoulder; he didn't need any encouragement from her. Snape looked in to her eyes, and kissed her deeply, not as hard as he usually did but penetrating her with his tongue.

Snape could no longer deny his need. He stripped Ginny of her lacy teddy and tossed it to the floor. Her body hot to his touch almost burned as he kissed her skin licking her body just to taste her sweetness. Ginny forced his face up to look at her and kissed him on his lips begging for entrance as she licked his lips. He kissed her holding her to him as he entered her gently, slowly. He wasn't going to fuck her yet, 'I'll make her beg for me to go harder, faster.' He thought fighting not plunging as deep as he could. Ginny noticing the difference in his tempo moved with him pushing deeply but not as fast, 'god this feels so good' she thought.

"Oh Severus, please this feels so good!" she whispered in to his ear feeling the strain in his shoulders, she could feel those nine inches pushing in and out of her so slow, she could enjoy seeing Snape's softer side more often. Snape rolled his hips making some movement that pushed deeper into her some how. There was no doubt that this was the most romantic sex they have ever had.

"Ginevra, you're so tight!" he moaned in to her ear before he kissed her, his tongue matched his hips, in and out tasting both depth of her body at the same time. Ginny pulled back just as her lungs lost all there air, he was the only one she knew that could make her lose her breathe. She turned her head to the side trying to gasp as much air as possible, watching Snape's body tower over hers watching as he pushed in and out. The sight made it all the more erotic and all the more special. His body was bent his legs laying there useless except when he slipped to much away from her, his arms doing all the work, their veins showing more than ever. His hair hung lower than it had years ago, when they had sex the first time, he clearly had grown it out a little. His body was raised off of her; they both knew that she moved better it there was not a body pressing her down. Their bodies move almost in unison. She was pulled back in to reality, to the feel of Snape, as he whisper her name, kissing the side of her face. She turned back and saw in his face the strain she had felt in his shoulders. Ginny closed the distance between their lips and kissed him softly, she tore her lips away as her orgasm hit her so hard she could hardly get a hold of enough oxygen. Snape staggered as her walls squeezed him so hard he was almost forced out. He pushed his way in and out of her as her orgasm continued.

'Just a little longer' Snape told himself. 'Just until she stops twitching."

Ginny's body quieted and Snape still pushed in and out slowly until he collapsed on top of her, his arms had given out and he was mad at himself for not using his legs more.

'No if I had used my legs it wouldn't have been… as soft as I wanted it.' Snape argued with himself, trying all the while to push himself off of her. His arms strained and weak lifted him off and out of her.

Ginny's eyes finally forcing themselves open noticed in shock that he hadn't come. He was still as hard if not harder than when they had started. Snape sat on the desk watching as his dark vixen leaned on her side. A hand snaked to his back and then to his thigh, he watched that hand as it found a comfortable way of worming around his member. Her hand moved up and down quickly gripping him harder and harder and brushing his head as she reached the head. Snape's eyes closed, and opened again in shock as he saw his head disappear in to her mouth. Her mouth sucked on his head as her hand continued to grip, him moving hastily. Her tongue reached out and traced the mushroom cap of his penis continued to suck.

Snape's hand found her head and moved as she did, he even accidentally made her moan, with him still in her mouth, as he pulled her hair. He hadn't meant to but her tongue did a swirling movement that felt as if he was going to come right then. He refused to come right then, he pulled her hair again this time with such force it ripped her off of him.

"What the fuck!" She screamed. "I was trying to make you come, to repay you!" She held the back of her head, it hurt worst than the time he had given her rug burn.

"I want to come in you." He said matter of factly, almost hesitantly.

"Well my mouth is in me you twat!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He was now mad at her, and surprisingly even more now than before did he want to fuck her. "I want to come inside you, I won't come in your mouth only to have you spit it out. Or throw up again. I want to have sex more tonight than just that one time." His eyes met hers and he saw her shocked and mad at him. He had mad fun of her after all. She was only seventeen when she had thrown up.

"Oh…" she said and then sat on the desk next to him. "Where should we do it now?" she asked innocently.

"Well I was thinking in the bedroom, but…" Snape Shrugged his famous shrug, it meant more than anything else that he truly didn't care what happened next.

"The bedroom…" ginny asked filled with delight that she was actually going to see his bedroom, that she was going to …sleep next to him in him bed.

"Lead the way …Professor." Snape rolled his eyes, 'Even her old fantasies were coming back to her. She wanted to be his student again. Maybe I can help her with that fantasy tonight.' He thought as a sly smile crept to his lips.

He picked her hands for the desk and forced her to the door she had never been in but always dreamed about.


	2. Number 1 Crush

Chapter 2: Number 1 Crush

Number 1 Crush by Garbage

I would die for you I would die for you I've been dying just to feel you by my side To know that you're mine I will cry for you I will cry for you I will wash away your pain with all my tears And drown your fear I will pray for you I will pray for you I will sell my soul for something pure and true Someone like you See your face every place that I walk in Hear your voice every time I am talking You will believe in me And I will never be ignored I will burn for you Feel pain for you I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart I'll tear it apart I will lie for you I can steal for you I will crawl on hands and knees until you see You're just like me Violate all my love that I'm missing Throw away all the pain that I'm living You will believe in me And I can never be ignored I would die for you I would kill for you I will steal for you I'd do time for you I would wait for you I'd make room for you I'd sail ships for you To be close to you To be a part of you 'Cause I believe in you I believe in you I would die for you.

X. X. X. X.

Ginny stepped in to Snape's privet rooms and gasped in surprise. His privet rooms where nothing like his classrooms, nothing was similar. His chambers were dark but the sent of him was carried on the air, not mold or mildew, just him and his smell of books and vanilla so strong she could taste it.

The room she walked in to was sadly not his bedroom like she had hoped but was in fact a living room, which had a single door to the right side. The living room was decorated in silver and a green so dark it was almost black. His carpets were that shade of green and his couch, which faced a roaring fire, was silver. There was also end tables on each side of the couch, on with glasses one with an ashtray. There were shelves of books that masked every inch of his walls. Except above the fire place, above the fire place were tiny knick-knacks: some metals, some potion ingredients and some were full bottles of alcohol. She dropped her bag on to the floor next to the couch.

"Wow, Severus I never knew you were so…so proud of your house." Ginny said trying not to laugh. A smile crept in and Snape slammed her against the nearest shelf of books, some falling against them.

"You watch your attitude, or else I might have to spank you again." Snape release her a little "You're lucky you're such a good fuck!" Snape whispered in to her ear, feeling Ginny's sudden intake of air. Her skin was so soft underneath his harsh hands.

Snape kept her in his arms wrapping her legs around him as he walked her in to the next room. Ginny felt oddly at home in his arms, as if she was protected some how by his arms. She melted in to his arms, only he could prove to be this comfortable. Ginny remembered the first time carried her.

"_Miss Weasley what exactly do you think you are doing?" Snape asked _

"_I was trying to get ingredients from the closet when another student came from behind me and stole the chair I was standing on. I was yelling for an hour before you came in here. …Can you please help me down sir?" She asked timidly hoping that he would help her, it was a long fall to the bottom of the closet. _

_Warm rough hands surrounded her whole waist as Snape picked her up gingerly. Ginny released her firm grip on the shelf; Snape had a hold on her so tight that she knew he wouldn't drop her. Her feet touched the ground and instantly Ginny Turned and hugged Snape _

"_Thank you! Thank you I thought I would be trapped in there for days. I thought I might break a leg if I fell or died because of starvation!" Ginny released Snape from her hug. A fifth year Ginny hugged him again and ran as the clock rang and she was late to her next class._

Snape laid Ginny down on to the bed and stepped back to marvel at how gorgeous she was against his black satin sheets. Her pale skin seemed to absorb the blackness of the sheets so well that they radiated off of each other. She laid on her side starring straight at him, a smile growing once more on her perfect face.

Ginny couldn't help but look at his bedroom. A bedroom was supposed to represents a person. A larger than king sized bed filled most of the room but here and there were other things. His dresser was a dark mahogany, eight drawers and a mirror on the top. The mirror reached to the ceiling and was longer than the dresser; the mirror seamed old as if an antique. Another door was off to the side of the bed.

"What's behind door number two?" Ginny asked as she pointed to it.

"That's the bathroom." Snape sat down on the bed and Ginny rolled off heading toward the bathroom.

When Ginny walked in to the bathroom, the lights automatically came on. Inside the tiny door was a not so tiny room. The loo was set off to the side close to the sink but what took up most of the room was the tub. The tub was black marble, silvery lines going threw it almost as if the silver were its blood, and big enough for maybe five.

'I wonder if there ever have been five people in this bath.' Ginny's mind raced with thoughts of Snape's past conquests.

Snape walked in to the bathroom and passed her going straight to the tub. He turned the fancy knobs so that it was a good temperature for him and looked across the now deathly silent Ginny.

"If we have sex again, I'm going to have to clean myself off. Trying to teach little brats potions while you have dried semen on your nuts isn't the best feeling in the world. I barely survived at dinner." Snape said withdrawing his now pink arm from the hot water. "You should probably take a bath too." He said as an after thought.

Ginny nodded as she moved closer to Snape. She knew he was not looking but still she nodded her consent. Ginny moved the candles resting on the tub's edges and pushed Snape to lay back.

Snape's body was no longer at its full attention anymore, which disappointed Ginny to no extent. But finally Ginny had a logical reason to explore Snape with her mouth yet again.

Ginny knelt and sucked Snape's soft member in to her watering mouth. She sucked at him trying her best to keep all of him in her tiny mouth. His penis expanded and all that length wouldn't fit in Ginny's mouth anymore. She let it fall out and herd Snape's moan of disappointment. Ginny leaded down closer to Snape and sucked him back in trying to swallow him whole. Snape's hand flew to her head, forcing it up and down.

"Gin, Yes that's it. Take it you dirty veela. Take it!" Snape's hand continued to guide her mouth over him until finally Ginny moved away, her throat raw from his constant thrusting. Ginny using what arm strength she had climbed abroad Snape's lap. Snape not quite recuperated from his near explosion in her mouth gasped as she thruster herself on top of him. Both cried out as the shock took over their bodies.

Snape thrusting upward trying to bring Ginny once more, also controlled her movements with his arms making her bounce on his hard member. Her tight breasts bounced lightly as she sat astride him, riding him like a broom gone wild. In this position he some how felt much deeper and somehow hit her g-spot repeatedly as he rounded her hips before starting their bounces once more. Ginny moved placing her breasts only inches away from Snape's mouth as she rocked back and forth on his penis. Snape caught one in his mouth, smiling smugly as she pressed towards his mouth harder.

Snape trying his hardest not to come before she did, pushed his hand under her moving hips and pressed in circular motions against her clit roughly as possible. Ginny's shoulders shock and once again Ginny was on her knees trying her best to shove him deep in side herself. Snape's hand continued to pursue her clit. Ginny's body rocked as she came, still trying to continue her movements for Snape, but faltered as it was to much for her to handle.

Snape continued to force his way inside her. Felling as her walls gripped him. Snape rolled over in to the water and jumped to his knees pressing Ginny to the wall trying to get a better grip. Ginny's muscles stopped twitching only to become tighter as Snape rammed his member in to her harder and harder. Ginny's mouth came crashing down to bite Snape's shoulder drawing blood in shapes of little tiny teeth.

Snape threw his head back as he slammed her again and again against the hard marble tub. Snape's hips quaked as he hit her cervix one more time coming, before falling in to the sloshing waters.

Ginny some how more tired than ever before managed to hold Snape above the water, watching as he could regained his strength right before her eyes. Snape's eyes meet hers and quivered as he removed his semi hard penis from her deep warmth.

Snape noticing finally that Ginny was still holding him up, was wet from the top of her head to the very tempting bottom firmly sitting in the now lukewarm water. Snape's hair too was dripping wet, and puddles around the tub told him that he might have been too violent while having sex with Ginny.

"I don't know how you do it Severus," Ginny breathed, "but some how you get better and better. Every time we have sex, it's almost as if it's new, something different, something only you can do."

Snape nodded his head. He knew what she meant because every time he had sex with her it was new, exotic, and very different from the other times they had done it.

"Gins, can you hand me the Shampoo?" Snape asked when he finally found his voice.

"I would do anything for you Severus; you should know that by now!" Ginny said calmly.

Ginny handed him the Shampoo only to take it right back from him, she squeezed some in to her hand and started rubbing the shampoo in to his hair to make a fine lather. Snape dunked his head under the water only to resurface behind Ginny. He wet her hair with a tiny detachable shower head, and washed her hair with a gentleness she had never seen. And rinsed her hair with the same Shower head, and watched as the water cascade down her back and into the water's surface.

'How could she be so beautiful?' he asked himself. Her hair now clean, Snape pushed it to one side as he poured body wash into his hands, making it lather and then washed Ginny's back gently massaging as he washed. He noticed then the marks on her back. The scars on her back were slick and shinny with water tracing their trails. They weren't ordinary scars they seemed to be more jagged and torn open, but then again there were new red marks and scratches on her back that seemed to worsen the older scars. The new ones seemed to be from the tree trunk he had shoved her forcefully against.

"That feels so good, please don't stop." She said softly. He paused and continued without a word, this made no difference to him; he wasn't doing it because she asked! 'No this was for me, to be able to touch her just a bit longer. To be able to touch her as if she was his, his toy his little vixen, his Ginny, makes me happier. It makes me feel less tortured.' Snape shock his head as if he could literally force that thought out of his head. 'No I'm doing this because I feel bad for causing her harm.' He shook his head again.

Ginny moved away and tried to turn to him. Her body swept the water around him and she settled facing him. She too grabbed the bottle of body wash and poured it in to her hand. She smeared it across her hands evenly spread out and then washed his chest, his abs and reaching further down. Ginny washed him running her hands in to his pubic hair, and washing it clean of whatever was in there. Snape relaxed in her grip and rested against the tubs edges, leaning his head back and just feeling Ginny's hand.

'She wants to do it again…'said a voice in the back of his head. Snape pushed her hands away from him and pulled her to lay back against his chest. He cupped water and dripped it over Ginny's chest.

"Please Severus don't be cruel. I've waited two years for this moment, when we could be together and not worry about what others think. Or us being caught by prying eyes. I've been dreaming about your body since I was 15, Severus, and now you want to punish me because I'm frisky?" Ginny said pressing her lips to his ear as she whispered and then kissed his cheek, then his chin and then turned to kiss his lips.

"I'm not punishing you, but you have to remember that I'm older than you and it is a little harder for a guy to do it again and again. I'm not as young as I use to be." Snape almost laughed at her expression.

Snape reached for the shower head and kissed Ginny roughly, holding her body turned away from him. He reached the shower head under the water, and against her lips. She twitched as the water rushed against her little clit. Snape turned the water up and watched as she melted in his hands, bucking into the running water.

"Severus, oh yes, please!" she screamed in to the empty bathroom. 'I can give her this pleasure, if I was hard I'm sure she would be bent over that tub right now.' He thought smothering her with a deep kiss. She kissed as if he was the only thing tethering her to sanity.

Ginny gyrated her hips both in to Snape and the shower head hoping to get Snape hard. 'I need him so much! I just need him inside of me!' Ginny thought franticly.

Snape continued to kiss her, feeling annoyingly horny as she grinded in to him, but no, he wouldn't be able to have sex again… at least not for another hour or two. Ginny twitched and gasped for air as her orgasm took hold of her and her body went ridged with pleasure. Snape twisted her nipple and watched her face as it relaxed in pleasure. He kept the head on top of her as she fidgeted to get closer to Snape.

"I hate to say this, but maybe we should get out of here. I'm getting all wrinkly." Ginny said pushing Snape's hand away from her more delicate parts. "Besides, we both have to teach tomorrow. I wouldn't be smart if both of us were tired for our first classes of the year." Ginny stood out of the water and offered a hand to Snape.

Snape's eyes followed the water trailing down her body and wished with out doubt that it was his liquid that was trailing down her luscious body. Snape pushed her hand away and came to his knees and licked the water from her stomach. He rose following the trails and until one veered off to the left towards her nipple. He kissed the water away and picked her up without any trouble. He stepped out of the tub and placed her on the edge grabbing one towel,

He dried her off starting at her feet and working up each leg, he wiped off her face and handed her the towel so she could finish. Snape grabbed another towel and dried himself off. He scrubbed his hair until it was dry, and looked at Ginny to see she as was doing the same thing. She finished and wrapped her hair in the towel as if it were a turban and stood peacefully as she watched him finish. Snape threw his towel in to a pile and walked out of the room with out any further notion to her. Ginny followed, not sure what to do now, 'All we've ever done together was have sex and then he either kicked me out or he left.' Ginny thought utterly confused. So she decided to do what she normally did after a bath.

Ginny crossed back in to the main living quarters and grabbed her bag. She had brought most of what he asked. She definitely brought her clothes for tomorrow, and her toothbrush, her brush to comb her hair, and also she brought a nice little bottle of elvish wine. Really the only thin she didn't bring was the toys. She had none of those…here at the castle; she thought it would be inappropriate if she brought such things in to a castle full of little kids. Her wand was also in the overnight bag.

Ginny pulled the wine out first and saw two wine glasses sitting on the end table next to the couch. She picked those up with her other hand along with her bag and walked back into Snape's bedroom. She laid the glasses on the bed showed Snape the bottle of wine.

"Remember we're celebrating my new job." Ginny said to his raised eyebrows. "Besides, after that I need a good drink!" Ginny grinned at Snape who sat impassive and naked on his satin sheets. He looked so right surrounded by the shinny blackness. Ginny confused as to where exactly she should put everything took her wand out of her bag and conjured a table out of no where. She placed the bottle and the cups on the table and pored each of them a glass. She handed one to Snape and kept one for herself. She sat on the bed and rolled to face him, she offered him her glass and he clinked it with his own.

"To new jobs and the people who fill them," Snape said as he raised it to his mouth but Ginny interrupted him.

"No, this toast is to Teachers and all the secret relationships they have!" Ginny spoke.

Snape not able to have put it better himself, clinked her glass again and drank his cup in one swallow.

Ginny Watched in amazement as his throat convulsed in drinking his whole cup of wine. Snape lowered his cup and blinked at Ginny who hadn't even taken a single sip yet of her drink.

"Professor Snape! I think you're a lush!" Ginny said laughing at the consumption of his drink.

"No Ginevra, that's how you're suppose to drink a toast. Now bottoms up!" Snape tipped the drink in to her mouth only a few drops escaping out from her tiny lips. Snape watched as the drops streamed down her neck and looked convincingly like blood.

Snape's hand retracted from the glass and Ginny took it away, her glass was completely empty. Ginny poured them another glass and they drank that one down in the same manner as before.

"You know Ginevra," Snape said after their fourth drink each, if you don't brush your hair out, it's going to dry out like that." Ginny slightly tipsy grabbed her bag and retrieved her brush. She began trying to comb her hair but gave up after the brush fell out of her hand for the seventh time.

"I give up, Screw it!" Ginny half yelled "I hate my hair!"

"Come here. You're completely smashed. I'll comb you're hair." Snape said his speech not even the littlest slurred.

Ginny did as she was told and came to sit in front of Snape. Snape grabbed the comb form the other side of the bed which Ginny had forgotten to bring with her. He pulled the Brush threw her hair soothing out the drying tangles. He moved her hair this way and that trying to make sure he had gotten out all the knots.

Ginny moaned as Snape brushed a particular spot on her neck that made every part of her body feel as if he had shocked her. He braided her hair and tied it off with the rubber band that she had around her wrist. This of course not being the first time he had ever braided her hair; he still felt a little weirded out that he knew how to do that.

Ginny sifted from one side to the other until finally she dropped on to her side falling fast asleep. Snape some what annoyed that he was now sleeping with a light weight drinker, scooted she to the top of the bed and under the sheet before he returned to his side and went under the sheets too.

Ginny rolled around to face Snape turning to the warmth of his body and snuggling around it. Snape reached his arm around her bringing her closer.

"I love you Severus Snape…" Ginny whispered in to his arm.

Snape taken aback at first did not notice the girls light snores but instead racked his brains for an answer. He didn't seem to know what to say to her simple statement. And before he knew it he had an answer, it came out of his mouth so fast he didn't even hear it at first.

"I love you too Ginevra Weasley." He whispered in to her forehead and kissed gently. He only heard one thought before he fell fast asleep, 'You prick! You're ruining our shagging because you're in love with her!' And then he slipped of in to questionable dreams about Ginny and him being married, having kids and living together well in to old age.

"Ginny, I love you too…" Snape whispered in his sleep.

X. X. X. X.

Ginny woke and rolled over in the satin black sheets, groping the sheets for the man she had sex with last night. Ginny opened her eyes to the room discovering that no one was there but her. Ginny regrettably got out of the satin warmth and slunk to the bathroom. She was angry at Snape for leaving her.

"so damn what exactly?" Snape asked from behind her, standing in the door way leading to the living room.

"I thought you had left, so I was mad." Ginny explained now embarrassed that she was going to call him unreliable. She just wanted to wake up to him next to her was that so horrible?

"That didn't answer my question Professor Weasley." Snape said he had walked across the room and was standing next to her as he finished.

"Maybe I don't want to finish my sentence now that you're here. Look I thought you left, like you always do. I just wanted to wake up with you beside me, holding me." Ginny looked as if what she was saying was her ultimate dream.

"We're not dating Ginny, you're talking as if we're in love and we are not in love." Snape felt a pain shooting threw his heart, 'She doesn't remember. Good. It would only hurt her more if she had heard me.'

"What was last night then?" She yelled at him. Another pain shot threw him. "What did we do last night, Severus, you may not love me! But I felt you holding on to me last night I felt you holding me as close as I was. You love me, you just won't admit it."

Ginny dressed as quickly as she could and gathered her stuff, while Snape stood glaring at her.

"The next time you need me, don't ask. I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man alive!" Ginny yelled as she walked out of the room and in to the living room, Snape followed.

"Yeah well, what the fuck do I care you were just a fuck and nothing else. There are thousands of other girls out there. And you know what I'm happy you're leaving you weren't that great of a fuck anyway. Bella Lestrange was better than you and she was horrible." Snape screamed at her as she went to open the classroom door. 'What are you doing you pompous asshole' screamed a voice in his head. Snape pushed that thought out of his head.

Ginny turned around as if in slow motion.

"You fucking prick! Oh I bet she was better than me. What with that sick side of sex that you crave so much. I bet she allowed you to cut her up, didn't she? I bet she allowed you to Fuck her ass, didn't she?" ginny screamed until she was almost crying. "Well you know what Snape? Go fuck yourself!" She stormed off and fought not to look at him, she crossed the desk they had just made love on last night and walked straight out of the classroom. Ginny headed to her room and prayed to the gods that she didn't see anyone. Tears streamed down her eyes and the pain seared as she came to realize that she had to teach in about a half an hour.

'Fuck him!' said a voice inside her head. She shook it away and laughed at how the thought in her head was the reason that she was in this predicament right now.


	3. Crazy

Chapter trois

Crazy By: Patsy Cline best listened to the remake by The Kidney Thieves.

Crazy, Crazy for feeling so lonely  
I'm crazy, Crazy for feeling so blue I knew You'd love me as long as you wanted  
And then someday You'd leave me for somebody new  
Worry Why do I let myself worry Wondrin What in the world did I do  
Crazy For thinking that my love could hold you  
I'm crazy for tryin' Crazy for cryin'

And I'm crazy For lovin' you

Ginny hadn't eaten breakfast at all that morning and refused to even step foot in to the great hall in case he was there. She in fact went straight to her classroom. She looked down at her schedule and saw that her first class of the day was, third year Gryffindor and Slytherins. Ginny hated her self for looking at her schedule, for the fact that it was Slytherins meant that she had to teach his house. She refused to even think of his name she was so mad.

Students seemed to file in to her class groups of three or more until every seat was filled. She smiled at the class and was scared of what she wanted to do next.

"Ok guys this is your only chance, I want to get to know you, and I'm sure you all have questions for me so. Let's begin!"

Hands shoot in to the air as if they were on fire.

"Are you married?" asked a young Gryffindor

"No…" Ginny answered, and then asked of that student, "What's your favorite subject here at Hogwarts?"

"Herbology." He stated as another student shouted "Is it true you went out with The Harry Potter?"

Ginny blushed. "Yes, I use to go out Harry Potter and we remain close friends. What's your favorite Quiddutch team?" The student shouted out "Chuddley cannons"

Ginny smiled, "That's my brother's favorite team." Ginny barely got out as she was bombarded with four more questions at once.

"Did you and Harry ever kiss?" Said a young girl who blushed scarlet red

"Did you fight He-who-must-not-be-named?" A young Slytherin asked.

"Is George Weasley your brother?" Asked a young boy, who looked to be a trouble maker.

"When you went to Hogwarts Which house was yours?" asked a snickering Slytherin.

Ginny hearing every single question pointed at each person and answered in order,

"Yes me and Harry did kiss, No I never fought He-who-must-not-be-named, yes my brother is George Weasley, I have 5 more brothers also but no sisters, I personally was in Gryffindor." Ginny paused and then asked each one "What is your favorite creature?"

"Hippogriff", "Mere folk", "Bogarts", "Dragons" they answered.

The room quieted and then a question was heard form the back of the room, "If you went to school here does that mean you also had Professor Snape?"

In the cold silence Ginny felt a stab go threw her heart at hearing his name. She recovered quickly and stated calmly, "Yes I also had Professor Snape as my teacher six years in Potions and one in Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"Was he always so mean, I mean was he evil when you went to school here?" Asked someone who she couldn't see

"Professor Snape… he … um well I don't really think that it is appropriate to talk about another teacher behind their back. So I can't really answer your question I'm sorry."

"Then by all means Professor Weasley answer her question, I'm standing right here. I don't even have my back turned away from you." A voice slithered its way across her skin and almost choked her. She gasped as her eyes flew to the door of her classroom.

"Well Professor, I don't think it matters if you're here or not. I would not like to insult a fellow teacher in front of our students here at Hogwarts." Ginny Smiled happily but her voice was filled with poison as her next words slipped from her mouth, "But professor, if you see me at a later date I can tell you Exactly how I think of you."

"Come now Professor," He starred as venomously as she did, "Surly the students deserve to know what a wonderful teacher I am. How I have always been as…What was is …? Oh yes, as mean as I am now."

Ginny swallowed and took a breath, and said, "Any other questions? I believe we have enough time for one more question." Hands raised into the air, "Ones that don't involve Professor Snape!" A few hands fell down and then one in the back flew up and she nodded her head to him.

"Did you and Harry Potter have sex?" the boy smiled while he said it, the boy of course was a Slytherin. Ginny's eyes popped out and she gasped at him.

"I think that is a very inappropriate question also and refuse to answer it." Ginny stated

"Well that's a yes," the boy from before said "Was he your first?"

Ginny's eyes bulged even more, "Detention! And 40 points off of Slytherin! Mr. Brown you will be serving your detention will Mr. Filch." The bell range and everyone rushed to the door, Ginny passed her wand at the door sealing it off so no one could leave. "Read chapter one in your text books!" Ginny raised her wand again and the students rushed out running to their next class.

Ginny turned to her desk and picked up her schedule, one more class and then lunch. 'I'm probably not going to eat anyway' she scolded herself, 'I have to eat something, maybe a banana.'

Foot steps grew closer and she thought it was her next students arriving early, first years usually did run to their classes to make sure they weren't late. But no it wasn't a student it was Snape. Ginny's professional smile faded and was replaced with a glare so strong Ginny hoped he melted from its heat.

"Professor I think you owe me an answer…" Snape said quietly.

"What?" Ginny asked confused and agitated. 'How dare he come to my class and embarrass me like that!' "I don't owe you anything" Ginny snapped

"You said in class that if I came back at a later time that you would answer that question." Snape stated.

"You never left." Ginny said trying to get him to leave her alone.

"Am I as cruel now as I was then…?" Snape asked. 'As if you care, you heartless bastard!'

"There was a time that I thought you cruel. My first through fourth years I thought you cruel, I hated you! And then I got stuck in that pantry, the ingredients room and you rescued me. I thought that I had just misunderstood you. Then Dumbledore died, and I hated you again. But then in my sixth year I thought you to be Voldermort's man and I despised you even more. Then I witnessed you almost die by him and I knew you were good, I knew it! Harry showed me your memories and I remember crying at them. Then my seventh year I fell in love with you. And stayed in love with you… until today. Today I wish you had died that day." Ginny paused and looked towards the man she had once loved. "Congratulations Snape, you pissed off the only person who still loved you. Now get out of my class room before I sick Peeves on you." Ginny turned away from him; he didn't deserve to see her tears.

The day passed by with little motions, every class was basically the same, and in fact the whole week passed by much the same as that first class. Students asked questions about her and she answered them and requested her own question. No questions were asked about Snape, but other questions were asked that were just as hurtful, if not inappropriate as the Slytherin's questions from the first day. Some of the questions were from Slytherins. Others such as "Are you dating anyone now?" or her now favorite question, that about five seventh year students asked her, was "You're single, I'm single. Maybe we should go out some time?" Each one now had detention with Filch.

A month passed and Ginny hardly notice anything but her classes. Another month and she noticed that she no long got her period. Blaming it on stress, she continued as if noting was wrong. The Halloween feast she skipped saying that she had loads of grading to do before she could even think of food.

Another month passed and she still resisted to talk to Snape, and had kindly asked Professor Goldheart if he could trade seats with her, explaining that she hated having to talk over him in order to talk to the other teachers. He of course took this as a proper answer and switched right away. Ginny had perfected avoiding Snape as an art. When they were suppose to be patrolling on the same night she would ask someone else to trade a night with her, saying that she would fall asleep while patrolling if she didn't get any sleep. Or that she was grading her N.E.W.T student's papers. Or even once she actually couldn't patrol because she was throwing up in Madam Pomfrey's office

Christmas vacation came and most of the students left which made doing rounds so much easier. Only one teacher had to do rounds a night. Ginny got up on Christmas morning and opened her presents. Her mother and father gave her the usual violet sweater. Her brothers Bill and Charlie had bought her a combined gift, a brand new cloak, it was reversable and black on the out side and red on the in. A note said 'To out little red riding hood.'

Ginny giggled at the note and put on new cloak. It was warm and comfortable. George had sent a pygmy puff and a few quills that changed colors as she wrote. Ron and Hermione sent a package of sweets and a new book called "Finding the Right Man: 10 Easy Steps to Know That he Is the One!" Ginny threw the book on top of a near by chair and rummaged to find two more presents under the tree. One was a little box labeled from Harry, the other not labeled at all. She took Harry's in to her hands; she knew what it was; he gave her the same thing every year. Ginny ripped off the wrapping and threw it to the ground. She opened the box and sighed as she saw that there was just a note this time and not actually a ring. Ginny unfolded the note and read it out loud.

"My dearest Ginny, when you have decided that you want to be mine, I'll be waiting.

Love always and forever, Harry Potter"

Ginny coughed after she finished reading the letter and said, "What a fucking chump!"

A voice from behind her laughed, "I agree! He is a chump, indeed." The voice slithered around her, and touched spots that had not been touched for four months. Ginny curled in to a little ball on the floor, sitting upright, her hands over her face as if she was about to cry. No she did not want to have him here, not right now.

"Please leave Severus, just go away." She breathed calmly in and out. She was not going to cry! This was a happy day, and she would not let him ruin it. She would not let him take away this one happy day after months and months of misery.

"Look I just came here to see if you liked my gift…" Snape said. Ginny turned and looked at the last present under the tree. Ginny kept the cloak wrapped around her, picked the present up and handed it back to Snape.

"I don't want it; I thought it was from Harry…" She looked in to his eyes and walked back to her presents by the tree. Her sweater from her mother would have to be worn later, because she could no longer fit in it. The candy might have to wait also, she didn't know what those candies did to … to women in her state. Ginny picked up the pygmy puff and looked at it, she was definitely a she, she was purple and blue and she had sad eyes.

"I think I'll name you Misery." Misery jumped in to the air and swirled around her head. And went behind her and stayed behind her.

"Misery loves company." Snape said still behind her. "Does your family know that you're pregnant?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny said "I'm not preg…pregnant." The last word was whispered.

"Ginny don't lie to me, I've seen you're belly. I've seen running in to the girl's bathroom to throw up." Snape crossed the room and kneeled in front of her. "Just tell me is it mine…?"

"What does it matter if it is or not? You don't love me, so why would you love my child?" Ginny turned her frightened eyes just in time to watch his face fall in to the same stoic face he had always had. "Severus even if it is your child, I wouldn't let you take it away from me."

"Is that a yes?" he became hopeful.

"No it's an evasion. I don't know who the father is… but its not you. Severus it has never been you." She continued to look at him.

"How don't you know who it is? How do you know its not me?" he asked again hopeful. 'Maybe I can find a loophole that she's never thought of.'

"It's not you, Severus I was preg…pregnant before I arrived at school. It could never have been you." Ginny never falter, she never quit she had to press on she had to give him no hope. "I … I think its Harry's, but it could be another person's…only one other person's though." Ginny cleared her throat and said again as a tear streamed down her face and fell to the ground, "It could never have been you."

"Ginny, are you going to marry him?" Snape asked so lightly she swore she imagined it.

"No, I don't love Harry any more." Ginny said without emotion, Snape looked happy cheerful, and then Ginny said, "I don't love anyone anymore. Well except maybe her… her, I'll love forever." Ginny patted her belly.

"What are you going to do?" Snape asked still trying to see her face.

"I'm moving to London after school ends, I'll be close to St. Mango's for when she's born. And then… after that I hadn't really thought about it." Ginny shrugged She didn't really care. She just wanted to be away from everyone.

"When's the baby due…?"

"Snape stop asking questions! This is not your baby. You shouldn't even know about its existence." Ginny paused and then continued, "You owe me nothing! You're not the Father! This should be a happy day for you Snape; You didn't knock some poor little girl up! Now will you please leave my quarters?"

"Can't you just open my present to you?" Snape asked quietly as a mouse. He handed her the gift, and watched as she opened it. Inside was a baby's blanket, a powder blue on one side and a pale pink on the other.

"Thank you, Professor. I appreciate it." Ginny's voice was without emotion.

Snape got up and walked to the door, deposited Misery on the table and opened the door ready to leave. "Ginny, I know it's too late but," Snape turned to look back at her. "I realize now that I did love you. I will always love you."

Ginny collapsed to the floor and started to cry. 'No don't do this! You're stronger than this! Stop crying! Stop it! Now!!!' a voice screamed inside her head. But it was too late.

"Why did you, why did you have to be so … so perfect!" Ginny said between sobs. "I was happy with you and you stole that away. I was content without you and you stole it away. And now you've even stolen away my looks because you knocked me up. Merlin's beard, You're a bastard! Why did you have to act so nice? Why do I have to love you?"

Snape's head snapped back to look at her, did she just say that he had stolen her looks? 'She did, she said that you knocked her up. Go to her! Or are you the Bastard she claims you to be.' Snape closed the door, and turned toward her and ran. It didn't seem possible but he just couldn't get to her fast enough.

He kneeled besides her again and hugged her tight against him. Ginny sobbed harder, unable to control her tears anymore she laid in his arms and cried until she fell asleep. Snape held her in his arms, pushing his fingers threw her hair. 'I'm going to be a father' He thought to himself. 'I'm going to be a father to a little red headed girl with her mother's freckles or to a little boy with my greasy black hair' Snape shook his head. 'No a little girl would be right. It's what she wanted.'

Snape laid Ginny down, his arm a pillow for her head, his legs acting as supporters to cushion her knees. Snape curled her hair around his finger and sighed as she pressed her back against him. Snape's hand snaked along her stomach to the prudent bump. Snape felt small movements. Snape smiled and kissed the back of her head.

Ginny woke cold and on the floor. Tears long dried on her face, her body curled into a ball around her stomach. A hand traced her side, and moved up her arm. Ginny turned her body and saw Snape on his back next to her. Snape edged toward her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Do you love me?" Ginny asked in a calm voice.

Snape nodded his head. He pulled her to himself and laid her head on his chest. Ginny cuddled close to Snape and sighed at his scent. The smell of old books and vanilla washed over her, and comforted her. The smell intoxicated her; she rubbed her hand against his waist and then his back. Ginny hugged in to him trying her best to suck his warmth in to his body. 'No it's not about being warm; I just want to be close.'

"You stayed until I woke up, did you fall asleep to?" Ginny asked.

"No I was awake, thinking about what we're going to do next." Snap said against her head breathing deeply

Ginny leaned back, "What do you mean… we? There is no we, there is no us." Ginny's eyebrows arched and she moved away from him. She made to sit up and as quick as she could, she got to her feet.

"But that's just the thing. There is an 'us' now. We're having a kid! You're the mother of my child. I love you." Snape was now standing too.

Ginny felt her heart crush, "You love me because I'm the mother of your child?" Ginny asked "You don't love me …for me."

"Ginny we're having a child and I want to be apart of that! I want to be one of those fathers that hold their wives' hands in the delivery room. I want to be there for you as you give birth to our child." Ginny stepped away from Snape. "I want to be a good father, and the only way I can do that is if I'm involved in their childhood. I want to be there for my child, always."

"But you don't love me. You love the child."

"Of course I love you. The baby just kind of… rushed things along. Ginny, on the night we fought, you whispered to me that you loved me, and I knew then that I loved you too. And it scared me. I had watched Lily walk away from me after I confessed my love to her. And after I told you that I loved you, I was scared! I was scared of losing you."

"Then why didn't you try to get me back, this is the first time in ages that you even tried to talk to me." Ginny said as she stepped back again. She didn't want to hear this.

"Ginny I was scared. Your words had hurt me so badly that… I realized that you were right. I tried all along to not fall in love but I already was in love. For the last four months I tried to think of ways to get you back. I admit that most of them were sexual, one was even that I would come in to your bedroom and… well you don't want to hear the end of that sentence. But then I saw you. I noticed how your robes were getting tighter, how you constantly ran to the bathroom in the morning. I watched you." Snape gathered her into his arms and hugged her close. "That day I thought I had lost you forever. And then the baby bump had started to develop and a new hope raced through me. I practiced for days how I would come and talk to you."

"Did this conversation at all resemble your practices?" Ginny asked trying her best to make small talk.

"No, it was suppose to be more romantic, more everything. I thought we would both be crying right now but, holding you is better any day." Snape pulled Ginny away from him, looking deep with in her eyes as he dropped to on knee.

Ginny's eyes widened to its full width. 'This isn't happening! This is all in your imagination. This is Snape not Harry. Harry is the one obsessed about marrying you.'

Snape's hand took a small box out of his inside pocket, "Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me…?" Ginny backed away and looked at the situation before her.

"Why do you want to marry me?" Ginny asked

"Because you're the mother of my child, because I love you. Because I think we belong together." Tears streamed down her face she was both so happy and sad at the same time that nothing made sense. She back away more and couldn't even look at the ring. Another sob wrecked her body and she fell to her knees besides Snape.

"Severus Snape, I love you!" Ginny held her hand up between them as Snape tried to hug her. "But you have to prove to me that you love me. I won't be hurt again. I don't think I could last."

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything for you." Snape said now understanding that getting her back had not been anything like her was prepared for. "Ginny I'll do anything to prove to you that I love you."

"Good then go get packed." Ginny said calmly having thought of what she needs Snape to do, she needed him to go to her parents and ask them for her hand.

"Packed…? Packed for what? Where are we going?" Snape asked startled at once. "Can you even travel, How are we traveling?"

"Severus you ask to many questions, now go pack and meet me back in here… in an hour." Ginny busied herself cleaning around her living room. Picking up the papers on the floor and throwing them away. And then went in to her back rooms ready to pack her own bags.

Snape left with in a hurry. 'Where are we going? What is so important that she needed him to do it right now? Why is she always so complicating?' Snape asked him self and the only answer he got back was from the little voice inside his head, 'If she wasn't so complex you wouldn't love her.'

One bag later packed with 3 outfits and his bathroom supplies and a couple of potions Snape was ready to leave. He went back to Ginny's ready for any quest she would have of him. And then thought of some disturbing quests some involved him fucking another man, but then Snape pushed these thoughts out of his head and laughed at his own stupidity. Ginny loved him! She would never want that. Unless this was to punish him for being so horrible to her. 'Fuck' he screamed over and over in his head.

Snape reached the door and opened it to reveal Ginny standing by her fire place. She had a bag ready for herself and a couple more bags waiting beside that one. She smiled at him and grabbed her bags ready to go.

"We're going by floo network." Ginny said, not a hello, or an explanation just that and nothing more.

"But where are we going…?" Snape asked unsteady as he took some of her bags in to his hands. She was pregnant and he didn't want her to get over worked. 'Just yet,' said the voice in his head. Yes, it was true he wanted her. More than ever before, he wanted her, in his arms as he made love to her. Made love to her, while she was carrying his baby. But no, 'First I have to prove to her that I love her. The fun will come later…maybe tonight.'

"You're going to prove how much you love me, Severus." She stepped in to the fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder with her now free hand. Snape stepped in following her. He settled himself and looked at her with love. He snaked his arm around her and nodded. "We're going to my house and you're going to ask my parents if they will consent our marriage. The burrow!" Ginny threw down the powder and watched as Snape's eyes bulged out of his head and looked scared as he turned and faced the Weasley family out side of the now new fire place.

"Hi mum!" Ginny said cheerfully.


	4. With Teeth

Chapter Quatre

**With Teeth by: Nine Inch Nails **

She comes along She gets inside She makes you better than anything you've tried  
It's in her kiss The blackest sea And it runs deeper than you Dare to dream it could be With teeth Wave goodbye  
To what you were The rules have changed  
The lines begin to blur She makes you hard  
It comes on strong You finally found  
The place where you belong  
_With teeth_ I cannot go through this again  
_With teeth_ She will not let you go Keeps holding on  
She will not let you go Keeps holding on  
This time, I'm not coming back She will not let you go  
This time, I'm not coming back She will not let you go

"Dad, oh it's so good to see you. Are you feeling well? Have you been doing well at the Ministry?" Ginny gasped at seeing her father.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! The real question is who have you brought to dinner? Sev …Severus is that you?" Ginny father grabbed him from out of the fireplace and dusted him off. "Severus you should have told us you were coming."

"Mr. Weasley, you know it's not a surprise if the person already knows about the surprise." Snape almost gagged on his mock sincerity.

"Mr. Weasley… Mr. Weasley? I hardly think that you would ever call me that Severus, I mean you and this family has been through so much. Sit, have a drink!" Ginny's father guided Snape to a seat and sat down himself next to Snape. Wine Glasses floated towards them full of a deep red wine. Snape caught his and drank it slowly; he wanted it to last as long as possible.

"Arthur this is delicious wine. But I have some more urgent matters to discuses with you. I was hoping maybe, I could have a word with you, alone maybe?" Snape started to studered over his own words speaking way to fast. He glanced and saw Ginny chatting with her mother over the stove.

Just then the door burst open and in came all of the Weasley children. Bill and Fleur came in with a young child holding on to Fleur's hand. Then came in Charlie and George discussing something about the magic of undeflatable balloons for young children. Ron and Hermione came next, holding each other close as they passed through the door. But then a man came through the door, with jet black hair and a lightning scar on his forehead.

Ginny and her mother hugged each one in turn until, a young hand appeared out of the crowd and pulled on Ginny's new cape and Ginny lifted the small girl in to her hands placing kisses on her cheeks and forehead. Ginny the swung her around and placed her on her right hip holding her steady as she talked to the girl's mother. The little girl looked as if they had just taken Fleur and made a miniature version and claimed it to be their daughter.

Arthur jumped up and excused himself from Snape and clamored in to the living room hugging his sons and kissing his daughters on the cheek. Arthur took his Granddaughter in his hands and snuggled his nose with hers. The girl giggled at her grandfather and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone looked so happy in the kitchen, everyone with a smile on their faces.

Snape glanced up just in time to see Harry pull Ginny to the side and hug her firmly until she pushed away. She handed him back his little box, shaking her head, but still smiling at him. Snape sighed with relief and took a sip from his glass of blood red wine. He didn't want to be rude and ruin the very happy family moment.

Ginny separated herself from the group and came over to him.

"You know, they don't bite." Ginny giggled.

Snape nodded and took another sip from his glass. "Maybe I should go. This is a family dinner Gin. I'm not family."

Ginny shock her head, "You said you'd do anything to prove it to me. This is part of it." Ginny leaned in closer. "You're going to be apart of this family, one day. You might as well be nice to them now."

"I'm sorry Severus; I completely forgot what we were talking about earlier. What with all the commotion…" Arthur said coming to stand by his daughter.

"No, don't even worry about it. Family should always come before others. I just hope you won't mind me borrowing some of your time after dinner." Snape nodded as if this was best and heard out from the crowd. "Who invited that greasy old git?!" Snape lifted an eyebrow as Arthur turned as pale as his freckles would let him and Ginny turned to her brother and slapped him on the head hard.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you insult my guest? I swear on my own grave that if mum wasn't here right now I would curse you so badly! Why I never in my mmmdm" Ginny tried to continue her tantrum but Snape held his hand around her mouth as hard as he could without suffocating her. Ginny relaxed and then stuck her tongue out of her mouth and licked Snape's hand. He reacted as if he was five by wiping her saliva back on to her. "And I swear that if we did not have company today that I would invent a new curse that would rip out your spleen and make you eat it!" Ginny breathed deeply as she finished her rambling and turned to Snape, "And you, Professor Snape if I want to yell in my own house I have that right."

"Well Professor Weasley I just thought that since it was Christmas your mother would prefer laughter instead of you yelling at one of your brothers." Snape told Ginny. Ginny face blushed a deep fiery red and then she turned to her mother hugged her and said a quiet apology.

Ron looking deeply scared turned to Snape and nodded his thanks. "She's even scarier when it's that time of the month… trust me I know!" Ron whispered to Snape. "She once sent a flock of bats into the bathroom because I skipped her inline."

Snape smiled and laughed at Ginny's tantrum from when she was younger. Snape said hello to everyone and even asked the little girl, with some persuasions from Ginny, What her name was.

"Je'm appelle Annie Weasley, Monsieur." Her voice was that of a child's, sweet and almost tangible.

"Tu es tres intelligent, mademoiselle. Quelle age es-tu?" Snape scraped his memory for more French.

"J'ai six ans, Monsieur." The little girl blushed. "You are very kind to speak with me in French. You are one of the only ones that I can talk to in both."

"You are very welcome Annie; I don't get to use my French anymore. It was a pleasure talking to you." Snape gave her a wink and again she blushed.

"When did you become so nice, Snape? I had you pegged for a person who was mean to everyone. Not just his students." Harry spoke to him as Snape turned his back on the little girl. Snape smiled a cruel smile and turned back to Bill and Fleur, trying to involve himself in a conversation.

"I am sure you are both so very proud of your daughter. Which school do you intend on sending her? Surely Hogwarts has a place already set for her." Snape was actually curious at this time and continued to talk to them both as the time passed by. Bill was still working at Gringgotts, and Fleur stayed home to watch Annie. They still live at the Shell cottage and were very happy.

"Dinner's ready. Everyone gather round and take what you can." Molly Weasley said as she finished setting the table. Everyone sat down, and some how or another, Snape was squeezed in between Annie and Ginny.

"Oh my Word mum, you out did your self. This food is delicious, it's better than delicious. Ohm gosh!" Ginny said as she stuffed another fork full of potatoes in to her mouth.

"Ginny dear, eat with your mouth closed! But thank you dear. I tried my best." Molly said as she set down her fork and reached for the wine pouring herself a glass.

Annie seemed to look around and to notice how everyone else had wine in pretty glasses and she did not. "Mama, can't I have a pretty glass to? I'll be careful I promise."

Fleur started to shake her head but then Ginny emptied the remains of her wine into Snape's cup and began to fill the goblet up with grape juice. She reached over Snape and handed her the goblet.

"She'll be fine, don't worry about it. If it breaks, we can always fix it!" Ginny said to Fleur. She winked at Annie and said "Now who is your favorite, aunt besides Hermione?"

Annie giggle and said "You are." And started to eat again.

"That's right. Now if I remember correctly, none of you have gotten your gifts from me! So after dinner, I have presents for each of you." Ginny said as she pushed her plate away from her. She was too full to even breathe. She shouldn't have ate that much.

Annie jumped out of her seat and jumped on top of Ginny, as Snape winced at the thought of his baby being crushed by the cute little girl. "Auntie Ginny, Can't I have my present now?" The girl asked excitedly.

Ginny looked at the girls plate. "Pass me her plate, will you Severus?" Snape passed the plate, "Now you can open one of your present if you finish you turkey. Deal?" Ginny looked at the girl fidgeting on her lap.

"Deal." Annie dug in to her turkey and ate her way to freedom, forgetting all of her manners. And then she burped and ran off pulling Ginny along after her.

"You never did explain why you're here Snape." Harry said from across the table.

"I don't really know why I'm here, Ginny offered me a home cooked meal, and a vacation away from the castle. I almost couldn't refuse it." Snape lied as he chewed the remains of his piece of turkey. "Does it bother you that I'm here Harry? Is this house only welcomed to you as a safe haven?"

"I never would have thought that a death eater would need a safe haven." Harry said in a snide remark.

"Harry, this is not the time for this. Severus is a guest of Ginny's and is very welcomed at this table." Molly said to Harry trying to solve this growing problem before Ginny came back.

"Thank you Molly for your very kind words. But I can see that I am not welcomed here with arms wide open, from everyone. I think I should leave before I ruin anyone else evening." Snape said standing up.

"Oh please cut the bull shit! You have never ever been this nice! And I mean ever. I've seen your memories Snape I know you to be a cruel beast even when you were a child. What made you change so suddenly? What made you change so dramatically?" Harry stood to face Snape across the table.

"Harry I must insist that you sit down, and you too Severus. Before something is said, that should not be said." Mr. Weasley advised. Putting a fork full of squash in to his mouth.

Harry rounded the table instead and came face to face with Snape. "Has almost dying finally made you want more out of life, or was it sharing the memories of my mother with me. Do you wish it was all different? Do you wish Voldamort had killed me and my father instead of her?" Harry was now screaming in to his face. "How badly did you bargain with him?"

"I would do anything to have her back! She was my world and I made sure I never thought about another woman until… I loved her with every part of my being and if you want to know what changed me, it wasn't almost dying, and it wasn't the memories. It was that I finally moved on." Snape lowered his voice. "I loved her more than anyone else in the world and I moved on, maybe you should do the same thing." Snape's eyes ran to Ginny as if she had called to him and then he was on the floor. His nose gushing with blood.

Ginny collapsed next to him, and applied pressure to his nose trying to stop the bleeding. "Someone give me a napkin or something!" Snape could feel when she replaced her hand with the napkin and squeezed harder on his nose. Mrs. Weasley pushed her daughter out of the way and while holding his nose mad him drink a potion to stop the blood.

"You Asshole! How dare you do that to him? You're the one who started all the fighting at the table. You're the one who broke the peace. What did you think you would accomplish by yelling at him and then breaking his nose?" Ginny screamed at him relentlessly. Fleur being encouraged by her husband grabbed Annie and crossed in to a room on the bottom floor and cast a silencing spell on the door. "Why did you think that I would be okay with you punching my guest?" Ginny continued to scream. Severus sat back up and watched as Ginny screamed at Harry. His nose had stopped bleeding; his nose was no longer broken, although it was a little less crooked than usual.

"Harry you ask me every year if I'll marry you and then you do stupid stuff like this! Stupid stuff that reminds me that you're not ready for marriage." Ginny shook her head. "Harry, I'm not in love with you anymore. It is long since that I was that little girl that would wait for you to come back to me. Offering me a ring won't do it anymore! There is nothing that you can do that will change my mind!" Ginny sighed. "I've moved on, I suggest you do the same."

"Wow Ginny that was a low blow!" George spoke out of the crowd of her family.

Ginny walked to Snape and took the napkin away from his nose. She traced her finger along the surface of his nose, and found it broken but rebuilding. 'Mom must have given him skelo grow or something.'

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked softly

"Yeah I'm fine. Um I think I should go. I've imposed on this family for far too long. And I really mmm" Ginny cut Snape off with a kiss. She kissed him as if her family wasn't there, and he relished in the fact that she loved him enough to kiss him in front of her family. Snape held one hand against her face and the other on her shoulder. He didn't want her to tip over. A door opened and slammed shut behind them and they stayed kissing. Ginny broke their kiss and looked shyly at her family. A Scarlet blush worked its way across her face. A gasp from the side of them made them turn quickly to see Annie crying and running back to the room where her and her mother was.

"Wow!" Said George again. "That was definitely a lower blow. Kissing him right in front of Harry."

"Shut up George. You two up stairs now!" Molly Weasley yelled. Ginny Stood and offered a hand down to Snape. They walked up the stairs and went in to a room that was empty and had book on the walls. It use to be Fred and George's room, but after Fred died, George told them to do with it what they wanted.

"I …I didn't mean for everyone to find out like that." Ginny said in a tiny voice.

"Just wait till they find out your pregnant… your mother will kill you. Or me… which ever is in her way first."

Ten minuets later Arthur and Molly climbed the stairs together, and walked in to the room where Ginny and Snape were. Snape held her hand and squeezed as she sighed.

"Explain…!" Molly said and that one word crashed Ginny's plan of lying. Molly Weasley had this control over all her children.

"Well mum, dad. I think I should start at … well the beginning. In my fifth year I had a crush on him. And then in my seventh year it became more. And then when I graduated, Severus and I talked. And dated secretly for a while. But then we broke up. And then I took the job at Hogwarts and now, well we're back together. Umm, can I say that, that took way less than I thought it would?" Ginny Sighed she had never told her family about her obsession with Snape. In fact she had never told anyone that.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about earlier Severus?" Arthur asked.

"Ah, well yes and no. Um well I was coming to you tonight to tell you that I am deeply in love with your daughter." Snape stopped as Molly burst in to tears. "Well also, I wanted your permission to ask her to marry me." Severus winced as Molly's tears sprang from her eyes and she sobbed on to her husbands shoulder.

"Why did you keep this relationship away from us all? Do you even want to marry him? Are you in love with him?" Arthur asked his only daughter.

"Well I don't know why I kept it a secret; I just wanted something to be mine. And yes I do want to marry him. If I wasn't in love with him do you think I would still be pregnant right now?" Ginny's eyes popped at her sudden leak of information. Snape Turned toward her and looked at her as if she had twenty heads. Ginny's parents looked from one to the other and then at Ginny and Snape. Ginny was now crying on to Snape's shoulder like her mother had done not five seconds ago. And then noise from outside the door notified them that there were other people outside. "Let me at him! I'll kill him. That son of a bitch!" Ron was screaming and struggling to get through the door.

"Ron calm down, she's already pregnant. She doesn't need for her brother to go to jail for killing her lover!" Someone hissed.

"What do you mean calm down?" Ron shouted even loader "He knocked up your sister too Charlie!"

Molly waved her wand and silenced the room form the outside noises. "Are you really pregnant, I mean are you sure it's yours Severus?"

"Mom I can't believe you would ask that! Of course it's his, I haven't been sleeping around. I hadn't in fact had sex with anyone else for two years before Severus! Oh and by the way mum, I'm four months pregnant!" Ginny cried on his shoulder again. She had yet again said more that she wanted to.

"We love each other. And I want to marry your daughter, not only out of respect for having… impregnated her but also because I love her. You and Molly got married younger than us. We've known each other for 8 years out of school." Snape rubbed Ginny's head trying his best to stop her crying.

Molly looked startled, "Yes you two have known each other for a longer time, but Arthur was never my teacher!" Ginny cried harder and Snape had nothing left to say against that.

"I understand if you won't let us marry." Ginny started to shake her head against his arm and whispered repeatedly, 'No! No, this can't be happening' over and over again softly under her breath. "But just remember, she is having my child! I won't leave that child behind just because you say that we can't marry!" Snape was so wound up he forgot him self, and was getting angry. "She is old enough to make her own decisions and if she'll have me I would marry her in a heart beat!" Snape looked at the now calm Ginny and Ginny kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you, Severus." Ginny whispered to him.

"We never said that you too couldn't marry…" Molly stated.

"We just wanted to make sure you two loved each other, that was all." Arthur said as he opened the door and eight Weasleys fell in to the room.

"Congratulations Ginny." Said Charlie, who seemed to be on the bottom of everyone else. Everyone got up and congratulated Ginny on her pregnancy. Ron seemed as if his stare could melt Snape. Molly came over and hugged Snape so forcefully he almost toppled over.

"Oh I'm getting a new son!" Molly screamed in to his chest. Molly picked him up off his feet and swung him a little. Molly set him down and turned to her husband. "Oh Arthur, we have to start planning another wedding! Oh my, Arthur, we need to start planning right now!" Molly rushed out of the room taking a hold of Ginny's arm and ran down stairs.

Ron flushed as his mother pushed him out of the way. The other two girls followed their mother in law. Ron straightened himself out and laughed out loud.

"Ah man, you're not even ready for the stuff to come. She is going to rule you're wedding." Ron wrapped his arm around Snape's shoulder and ushered him in to the kitchen again. Ron poured him a glass of wine and each of the married Weasley sons began to tell him about their wedding horrors.

Ginny began to laugh and glow with her family around her. Her mother and her sisters began to plan Snape and Ginny's wedding discussing the flowers and the guests. They discussed everything from flowers to who was going to be in the wedding.

"Just be happy Ginny didn't invite you to be over there. They don't want the man's opinion they only want him to pay." Bill shook his head and grinned at Snape. "Fleur wanted me to be there for every second while planning our wedding. Every time I made a suggestion mom cut me off and told me to go get drinks. It was torture. Mom literally had to put a silence charm on me. She didn't even want to hear my opinion on the rings."

"Come on boys, your mother isn't so bad. Now when Molly and I were getting married, her mom and dad literally sent me to the other room when ever they were talking about the wedding. Her mother chose every thing. Molly at least, lets the girls pick out what they want." The married men around them nodded and looked over to the table.

"But mom, I want to get married soon. I don't have time for all of these things. I want a small wedding, and I want it soon. Snape and I have to go back to school soon and then we're there until June. The baby will be born by then. I don't want my child to be born out of wedlock."

"Well Ginny, dear, we can't plan a wedding in a couple months. Weddings take at least five months to plan. You should have come to me as soon as you got pregnant."

"Mom, I can't wait five months to get married. Mom everyone is already here. We can get a person from town to marry us. Mom the garden is perfect for a wedding; it's beautiful, right now! The snow is on the ground, the roses are frozen and I've always wanted a winter wedding. This is the perfect time to get married." Ginny looked hopefully at her mother.

"You know we can probably make the flowers bloom outside. Oh! Ginny it is perfect for a wedding. Oh, and I'm sure your father can get a ministry person here by tomorrow. Ginny what are you going to wear?" Molly got up and ran to her room.

Ginny looked toward Snape and smiled. "How do you feel about being married tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

Snape stood and walked to Ginny, Snape took her face and kissed her on the forehead. "As long as you are Mrs. Ginevra Snape, I don't care if it's tomorrow or a year from now." Ginny kissed Snape, and then looked as her mother came into the room with a large white box.

"Oh Ginny you're going to look gorgeous in this. I found it just last week. I was cleaning out George and …Fred's room and I found this in the closet." Molly pulled it out of the box and shook it out. It was a white dress covered in hand sown silver designs. The silver and white looked like snow falling. Ginny gasped, she had seen this dress in pictures of her mother and father's wedding.

"Oh mum, I can't wear this. This is your wedding dress! I can't wear this!" Ginny stated to her mother tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ginny of course you can wear this! I've always wanted my daughter to be married in this dress. It was my great grandmother's. She wore it on her wedding day, my mother wore it on her wedding day, I wore it on my wedding day and now you, you'll wear this on your wedding day. Oh Ginny! I've dreamed of this day for so long. Ginny, you're getting married tomorrow! Oh this is the best Christmas present ever!" Molly giggled as she thought of her daughter's wedding day.

"Oh no mum, we have a problem! Severus doesn't have anything to wear!" Ginny looked shocked at Snape as he raised his hand.

"I have Dress robes. I can wear those. Ginny, tomorrow is our day and I don't want to ruin that. I can go get the robes tonight." Snape said quickly so that Ginny's hopes weren't lost.

"Oh Ginny, you're getting married." Molly grabbed Ginny's hands and they started jumping in to the air in happiness. Fleur giggled at the women's happiness and Hermione smiled at the silliness. The men behind Snape started to laugh so hard tears started to come out of their eyes.

"Oh your aunt will be so pissed if we don't invite her!" Molly covered her mouth as she said it, "I'll talk to her tomorrow. Tonight we'll celebrate. Arthur get the wine, the good kind!" Molly rushed and cleared the table with a wave of her wand. Thirteen goblets were on the table, the chairs rearranged around the table two chairs at one side and the rest surrounding those to chairs. Snape sat in one of the two chairs and Ginny sat beside him. Annie sat no where near either of them.

The goblets filled with red wine, raspberry juice in to Annie's goblet. The goblets were raised and then everyone drank out of them. Snape took a drink and saw Ginny doing the same. He patted her on the back and the wine went everywhere.

"Severus what the hell was that for?" Ginny screeched as she wiped her own mouth with her sleeve.

"You can't drink alcohol. Ginny you're pregnant. What were you thinking?" Snape thought back to dinner and the glass of wine she had with it. Snape's eyes widened. "Ginny you already drank a glass of wine with dinner. I didn't even think of it then!" Ginny kissed him on the lips to shut him up.

"Relax Severus I replaced the wine with apple juice at dinner and did the same then. I do tend to think about these things you know." Ginny whipped her wand out and siphoned away all the juice and spit now covering the table top.

"Oh!" Severus turned red and drank out of his cup, once more. He stood up and went to the door, "I'll be right back." Snape apperated away from them and left the Weasley family in awe.

"He may be cute and funny mais mon dieu he has no tact!" Annie said from across the table. The table busted in to laughter as Ginny glanced one more time to the door where her future husband had just left.

Snape appeared in front of his house, at Spinner's End and opened the door. He went straight to his closet in his room and found his dress robes. They were covered in dust from the years that he had never worn them. The dress robes were a startling silky black, with embroidering all along the cuffs and in a pattern of roses. They were his father's. The one thing that he had kept from his childhood. When his parents had died, he did not cry, he was happy. They had always disproved of him, disproved of his love for Lily, disproved of everything he did. His father had given him the robes an hour before he died. It was the one thing that his father had given to him that had survived the years. Now Snape had a reason to pull them out of storage and use them.

Snape put them in to a bag and looked around the room for anything else he might want. A silvery glint caught his eyes. He had forgotten that his mother had also left him something. She had left him her mother's jewelry set. The diamond set was made by goblins for her. It was a priceless heirloom that he had told himself that he would sell on the day that he truly needed money. When he was so poor he couldn't afford food. His grandmother's diamonds gleamed even in the layers of dust that coated them.

Snape grabbed the case holding them and dusted it off. They looked as if they were just made yesterday. Snape blew on the set and watched as the earrings, necklace, and bracelets moved and glinted with beauty. Ginny would love them, even if he did not.

Snape picked up his robes and his mother's heirlooms and left the awful house where he had grown up bitter and angry at the world. Snape apperated back to the burrow his arms full. Before he knocked on the door he heard Ginny's voice.

"I don't have to explain to you why I love him I just do!" Ginny sounded hurt and angry. "Look he's changed since then, he's no longer cruel like you remember him. He loves me and I love him. I'm having his child and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Snape felt warmth in his body as he heard Ginny speak so kindly of him. He wrapped the box of jewelry in to his robes and knocked on the door. Ginny opened the door wide open and smiled as she saw him.

"Where did you go? You never said… I was worried." Ginny kissed him hello and grabbed his robes out of his arms.

"Merlin's beard! Is this only robes? It's heavier than it should be." Ginny went to sit back down to the table. Her family still sat around, talking to each other. Ginny opened the robes, as Snape sat down nodding to Ginny's family. Ginny gasped as she opened the robes to the jewelry box.

Ginny pulled out the box completely and looked at them in confusion, and then looked at Snape as if he had a third eye.

"Where did you get these?" Ginny asked her voice almost a whisper. The room had gotten quiet at Ginny's gasp. Snape flushed, his eyes adverting from her families to hers.

"I do believe, that the husband is supposed to present his future wife with a gift. This is your gift. Ginny don't look like that. It didn't cost me anything. It was my grandmother's, my mother left it to me when she died." Snape spoke to fast and his words kind of jumbled together, but Ginny understood perfectly.

"Oh Severus they're beautiful!" Ginny gushed to her soon to be husband.

"I'm happy you like it, I think you should wear it tomorrow. I mean only if you want to." Snape shut his mouth as if he spoke any more it might offend her or he would embarrass himself.

"Of course I'll wear them tomorrow! Oh mum look at them they're gorgeous." Ginny rushed and showed her mother who also gasped at them.

"I didn't think they were that special…but as long as you like them." Snape uttered under his breathe.

Ginny ran back to him and jumped on his lap. Ginny kissed him on the lips. "Of course I love them! They're from you!" Ginny kissed him again and then got off of him. "Mum we should probably all go to bed soon. Its going to be such a busy day." Everyone got up and said their good nights and went to bed. Ginny and Snape were left in the kitchen alone. "Thank you, Severus. You don't know how beautiful these are. I've never had anything as beautiful."

"When you're wearing them I'll know how beautiful they are. They aren't as precious as you." Snape tried to explain how beautiful she looked right then. "No gem could out shine you right now."

Ginny wiped away a tear, then kissed Snape as hard as she could. She tried to express with her lips and tongue how much he meant to her right then. Snape pushed her away gently.

"Ginny if you keep kissing me like that, I might not be able to wait for tomorrow night to consummate our new relationship. Besides, you must be tired it's been a long day." Snape kissed her forehead. "Let's go to bed before you fall over." Ginny smirked.

"Yes Severus lets go to bed…" Ginny took Snape's hand and lead him to her bedroom. Ginny stripped off her new red cloak and the rest of her clothes. Snape noticed that her breasts had grown since the last four months when he saw them last. Ginny started to undress Snape and kissed him, long and hard as she unbuttoned his pants and ripped those off. Snape's arousal was harder than it ever was. He had missed this fire in her, the fire that only came out while they were in bed together.

"Oh Severus!" Ginny moaned as he took her nipple in to his mouth and started to suck on it. Snape paused and remembered where they were, and cast a silencing spell on the room. He resumed his attack on her breast ash she fell to the bed. Snape moved with her body, keeping as much as her nipple in his mouth at all times. Ginny moaned again, and Snape twitched with need.

"Ginny I need you so badly!" Snape said his voice raw with need. Ginny nodded to him that she too needed this. Snape moved her to her knees, building the pillows up so that she could lye comfortably without putting to much pressure on her stomach. Ginny groaned as Snape kissed her back along her spine until he was left to the indents in her back. He had always loved these indents.

Snape positioned himself behind her and struggled to get himself in to her tightness. Ginny breathing deeply tried to push him in to her, Snape sighed as he hit her depths. He started to pump deeply into her, feeling her body give way to his pushes. Snape groaned as he felt her tight muscles clamp around him, becoming so tight it was almost painful for him to be inside her.

Snape almost to his peak, rubbed her clit in a circular motion, trying to make her reach her orgasm before he did. 'Just don't think of her, don't think of the way it feels going in and out of her. Don't think about the way her boobs bounced as you pushed in to her.' Snape stopped thinking then his thoughts didn't help him, they only made him want to come more. Ginny screamed into the pillows as she orgasmed. She slammed her body into his, riding out her climax. Her muscles tight around him made him reach his peak and her bit in to her back as he felt his seed empty in to her.

Ginny collapsed on to the waiting bed and breathed in and out, as if that was all she needed to stay alive. Snape who was still inside of her, shivered as her body closed around him to squeeze once more. Snape pulled out and place a shirt under her. He didn't feel like doing magic. All he wanted to do was lay there by his Ginny and watch as she fell asleep. Ginny seemed to curl her body around him, and Snape smiled as he felt a little kick from his child. Snape hugged his Ginny closer and went to sleep with her. This time he would stay with her. This time he would be there when she woke. This time he was there with her as they dreamed happy dreams together.


	5. Nothing But A Wedding

Chapter 5

I'm sorry to say that I could not find a song that well with this chapter. Soo…I'm taking suggestions for a song. I'm sorry it took soooo long but I went on vacation and there was no internet connection. Sorry again

Ginny woke to a warm body against her back. A hand grabbed her belly and holding her closer. Ginny smiled as she felt the arm flex around her hugging her to Snape's chest.

"Good morning, Severus." Ginny turned to face him, and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Good morning Ginevra. Are you ready to take a shower?" Snape asked as he got up and pulled on his robes.

"A shower? I thought we might want to take a bath. It's more relaxing." Ginny said as she braced herself to get up.

"The wedding is at six o'clock, and we slept till noon. I didn't think it was that late." Snape grimaced at his sluggishness and looked at his pocket watch again. 'In six hours, she'll be Mrs. Snape.' Snape shivered at the thought and smiled at his waiting fiancée. Snape offered his hand and she stood up.

Snape and Ginny quickly took their shower washing away the sweat and other bodily fluids from the night before. Snape washed Ginny's hair gently massaging her head.

"Oh that feels so relaxing. But I still think a bath would have been nicer." Ginny said over the spray from the shower head. Snape nodded and then washed his own hair. He wanted to look his best, and his best did not involve greasy uncombed hair.

While Snape rinsed his hair and his body Ginny watched as the water rushed down his body tracing the curves of his body and followed the muscles of his chest down to his dented abs and lower. Ginny shivered, she wanted him again. But no when they got out of the shower it was already twelve thirty and there was no time for dawdling.

Ginny and Snape went down stairs and watched for a moment as Molly hurried around the kitchen preparing only she knew what. Ginny waved to her father who was trying to help her mother but kept being pushed out of her way.

"Good morning sweet heart, Severus. Why don't you both sit down and eat something. Your mother is backing your wedding cake right now. But I'm sure I could make something…" Arthur looked around the kitchen and then placed two bowls, two spoons, cereal and milk on the table.

"Mum how long have you been up for?" Ginny asked as her mother continued on the cake. There were strangely five layers of white cake stacked on top of each other and there was still room for more. "Mum you know its only going to be like thirteen people going to be there. I don't think thirteen people could eat that much cake." Ginny watched as her mother continued to stack the layers on top of each other.

"No Ginny dear there will be around twenty to twenty five people coming. I took the personal liberty as mother of the bride to invite a few people. Your aunt says she can't come. She seems to have come down with something and is being taken care of by a young, handsome boy. She's paying him and she said it would be a waste to pay him if she was going to go to a wedding. Anyway… I invited a few of your friends as well. Professor McGonagall said she would love to come. She's coming by at Five to help set up the garden."

Ginny's eyes widened. She had never thought of what her boss would think of her marriage to Snape, and clearly by the look on his face he had never thought of his colleges too.

"Mum, you invited Headmistress McGonagall to my wedding with out even asking. We didn't tell anyone that we were getting married! Who else did you invite?" Ginny asked loudly as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and began to eat it.

"Oh, will you relax! I invited Neville, he was very happy to come; his grandmother is coming with him. Um lets see, I already said McGonagall, Hagrid is coming too, she's bringing him with her. Luna and her father are coming, and they said they would bring a salad with them! Harry" Molly whispered "Oh and of course Percy is coming I owled him this morning and told him to come over for the wedding. He's bringing his new girlfriend, you know that one… she has really blond hair." Ginny cut off her mother with a sudden screech.

"You invited Harry after last night! Mum what is wrong with you? He punched Severus in the nose!" Ginny choked on her cereal, and then glared at her mother.

"Harry is still apart of this family! He was upset last night and don't worry, he said he didn't want to come." Molly turned back to the cake. "Besides, I didn't think Harry would come anyway. I just wanted to tell him that he still meant something to this family even if he wasn't born in to it, or married for that fact."

Ginny stood up and hugged her mother. Her mother had a tendency to care too much for other people.

"Ginny, dear, Hermione and Fleur are doing your hair. They're waiting in my room." Molly said to her only daughter. Ginny turned kissed Snape on the cheek and then turned to walk to her mother's bedroom. "Oh and Ginny, remind the girls please that I suggested that your hair be up!"

Ginny nodded and then turned to Snape.

"I'll see you, at the alter."

"So does that mean I can't come spy on you while you're getting your hair done?" Snape lifted an eyebrow and kissed Ginny's hand, "I'll see you, at the alter."

Ginny left and Snape finished his cereal. There was no reason for him not to sit back and relax. It was his wedding day; all he had to do was show up and remember his lines. 'No, that's not true; you wanted this day to come for along time now. You can try and play it off out there, but in here I know better.' His mind made him feel like a child. So he sat in his chair and ate.

Ginny walked in to her parents' room and Hermione and Fleur had magazines lying on the floor.

"I like this hair style. Ginny would look beautiful. And if we put flowers in her hair, it could be like a crown almost." Hermione said to Fleur showing her the picture.

"I don't want a crown!" Ginny said making herself known to the others. The girls threw their hands up and screamed

"Oh Ginny you're getting married." They both said.

"Come look at wat we 'ave been looking at." Fleur grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the piles of magazines. It was funny to hear Fleur's accent, the last time she had heard it, it was when she was giving birth to Annie and blaming it on Bill. Her accent only came out when she was upset or really happy now.

"No!" Ginny screamed, "I won't let you do that to my hair." An hour later they had not only found out what type of style she was going to wear, but also her make up. Ginny's face was dolled up with deep red lip stick that guaranteed not to come off, light powder blue eye shadow, and jet black eye liner. Her freckles seemed to disappear the more make up they put on Ginny. Ginny took off her clothes, and replaced them with her mother's wedding gown. The powder blue made her eyes look softer as she wore the elegant white robe.

Ginny's hair cascade down her back and around her face in spiraling curls. With her hair red as her lips and her curls down to near her butt, she wondered why she didn't do more things with her hair. Ginny smiled the girls had literally done marvelous things on her. And now they needed to get ready themselves.

"You look…you look so beautiful. Ginny, wow!" Ron said as he opened to door. Hermione and Fleur left. Ginny was standing in front of the mirror; she was just as shocked as Ron.

"You know, I always imagined that I would be the last one married. But now, if feels so right, that I'm the one getting married. Ron I want you to know that, I tried it with Harry, but deep down I knew since my seventh year. I knew that I was in love with Snape." Ginny turned to Ron. "You were never really my favorite brother, Fred was but, pleas tell me that you are okay with this. Tell me Severus loves me." Ginny shook she was scared, she didn't know why, but she was.

"Ginny no matter who you marry, he'll be apart of this family. You know mum will never let us treat someone bad. I mean took at Fleur, she fits in to the family now. Besides if Snape is crazy enough to join this family, he must love you." Ron laughed at his joke and then smiled, "Gins if you love him, there is no reason you should be scared." Ron hugged his sister. She had been the only girl in the family for so long, and now there were three more girls to add to the family.

Ron stood, "I have to go help Hermione with her dress. She said that she would kill me if I didn't help her." Ron opened the door to leave when Ginny stopped him and asked.

"Ron, how is Severus doing right now…?" Ginny held her breath waiting for Ron's answer.

"Bill and Charlie are helping him right now. He said something about his hair not staying down." Ron laughed again. "Never thought I'd say that about Severus Snape. You do know that when you're married you're going to be Mrs. Ginevra Snape right?" Ron laughed as he left the room.

Ginny sat in the room and waited for some one to come and get her. And then she remembered Snape marriage present. It was still in the kitchen some where. Ginny ran to the door, and screamed for her mother.

"Muuuuum come here quick now!" Ginny screamed as hard as she could but no one came running. No one was there. Had not Ron just left, "Some one, any one come here." Ginny sighed it was either run out there and hope she didn't see Severus, or stay there screaming. Ginny ran.

Ginny dodged the kitchen table, and chairs. She rounded on the sink and reached up to grab the box where her mother had put it. Nothing was there. Ginny turned in circles trying to see if she saw anything but no, her box wasn't anywhere.

Snape had given her that just yesterday and already she had lost it. 'Oh Jesus Christ, Ginny you lost his mother's heirloom. The only thing he has that was his mother's' Ginny paced around the kitchen looking desperately for the jewelry box. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice when someone entered in to the room.

"Are you looking for this?" The voice sent shivers down her back. She wanted to meet his gaze but the voice in the back of her head reminded her that he was not suppose to see her before the wedding. "You can turn around Ginny, I covered my eyes." Ginny turned and saw that he wasn't lying.

"Then how did you know I hadn't turned round yet?" Ginny tried to be smooth but her voice was tiny.

"I know you too well." Snape smiled while he said it. He looked handsome in the jet black robes. It seemed to hide every inch of his body but at the same time it told her that yes, he had a very nice body. His hair was dry and something that Bill or Charlie did worked because his hair was straight and flat.

Ginny walked to Snape and kissed him on the lips.

"Let me put the necklace on, you can do the rest. The wedding should be starting soon. It's almost six." Snape said as he turned her around with one hand. She could hear him messing around with the box. The necklace gave free and he draped it across her neck, Ginny lifted her hair and Snape clasped the clamp together. Snape kissed where the necklace lay at the base of her neck.

"You know I like your hair all wavy. You should do it that way some more." Snape turned her around and closed his eyes again. He kissed her lips and then left.

Ginny quickly put in her new earrings and slipped on the bracelet. She was ready. Completely ready for her marriage. Then a thought came, 'Aren't you suppose to give him a ring also?' Ginny's eyes popped wide. She whispered "Shit!" out in to the world and closed her eyes.

"Ginny dear, are you ready?" Ginny's father walked in to the room, Ginny hugged her father and then asked.

"Dad I'm supposed to give Severus a ring that I don't have." Ginny with tears in her eyes, looked at her father. Arthur only smiled.

"Severus has both of the rings; he went to the store in Diagon Ally while you were getting your hair finished." Ginny kissed her father on the check.

"He really does make life easier, now doesn't he?" Ginny grabbed her father's arm. "I'm ready when you are."

"Well then let's start out on our left foot, shall we." Ginny's father placed his right foot forward.

"Dad that's your right foot!"

"Go with it Ginny the music has started!" Ginny followed her father, but deep down she was laughing so hard it almost hurt.

Ginny walked out of her kitchen and in to the Garden. The garden was decorated just as she had envisioned it. The flowers were frozen in bloom, her family was seated in front of a podium and there was Snape standing, frozen watching her come down the aisle of people. Ginny stopped and her father kissed her on the cheek, and then left to sit next to her mother.

Snape offered his hand down to the woman he loved. She grabbed his hand and stepped up to the podium. She smiled at him, and her eyes traced his body and then turned to the minister.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we come here today to bring Ginevra Weasley and Severus Snape together in marriage. I would like to start by saying that if anyone has an objection to this wedding they should speak now, or forever hold their words." He paused for a second and then opened his mouth again to speak. "Then let us begin…"

"I have something to say!" Everyone turned to see Harry Potter walking briskly to the podium. "Ginny you don't love him. He's just a greasy git!"

"Harry get out of here! This is my wedding! And you're ruining it!" Ginny almost burst in to tears. 'Why is this happening?'

Ron stood up and, grabbed Harry's arm to pull him away. Harry's arm slipped out of his grip and Harry turned to him. "Just let me say one thing and then I'll leave." Harry turned to Ginny and Snape. Harry glared at Snape. But to Ginny he turned soft eyes that looked as if he had been crying. "Ginny I love you; I've loved you since we were kids. I was the one that rescued you from Tom Riddle's memory. I have always been there for you. Don't you love me?"

Ginny was stricken with awe; yes she did love him, but only as a friend.

"Harry I love you, but not the way I love Severus. You're like a brother to me now. You have to go, now!" Ron grabbed his arm again and Harry left without a fight. Ginny turned back to Snape and smiled.

"May I proceed?" The minister asked a little worried about the wedding. But Ginny and Snape both nodded at the Minster.

"We join together Ginevra and Severus with love, happiness, and passion. Ginevra do you take Severus Snape to be your husband? To have and to hold for the rest of your life?" The minister paused as Ginny nodded and then spoke a yes. "And do you Severus Snape take Ginevra to be your wife? To have and to cherish for the rest of your life?" Severus was nodding before the minister finished his sentence.

"Yes, I do" Snape looked to Ginny and Smiled "Of course I do"

"Now repeat after me then, I Severus Snape, do take Ginevra Weasley, as my wife." The minister waited until Snape repeated what he said and then finished. "Then with this Ring I wed." Snape slipped the ring over Ginny's finger and the said.

"With this ring I wed."

"And Ginevra, if you will, I Ginevra Weasley, do take Severus Snape as my husband." Ginny repeated quickly scared that her tears would fall if she didn't. Snape slipped her his ring as the minister said, "Then with this ring I wed."

Ginny looked at the ring for a second and then slipped it on over Snape's finger.

"With this ring I wed." Ginny's voice was a whisper

"Well then, by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic I pronounce you husband and wife!" The minister placed his wand over their hands and did a spell that lit the rings to a deep red. "You may now kiss your wife."

Severus kissed Ginny tipping her back, as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Severus placed her back on her feet and turned to the group of people clapping and screaming for joy. Streams of rice poured out of wands here and there. Ginny saw her mother wipe away a tear, and then walked back down the aisle with her husband.

Ginny smiled as she saw her whole family smile. Out of the corner of her eyes, Ginny saw Percy hugging a very blond woman. It was his girlfriend. Although her face was so familiar, Ginny couldn't place her name. On the other side were all of her friends. Neville was patting his crying grandmother on the back, Luna was starring off in to space, and Headmistress McGonagall was wiping away her tears talking to Hagrid. Ginny's world was in slow motion; everyone was laughing and hugging each other. People congratulated Ginny and Snape. Everyone ate the meal that her mother had spent so much time cooking, and everyone toasted Ginny and Snape's wedding.

Ginny had never been so happy in her life. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. But as light grew thin and night fell. The entire guest started to leave. Ginny helped her mother clean up the mess and put away the left over food. Snape sat back and watched as his wife cleaned. His eyes couldn't stay away from her, even as his new brothers came to talk to him, his eyes never really left her.

After everything was put away, Ginny sat down, so very tired. Today had been so long and eventful, nothing seemed real to her. Snape walked over to her and sat behind her on a chair he made appear. He rubbed her back, massaging away all of the pain of the day with just his fingers. Ginny sighed.

Snape kissed her neck, along where he rubbed.

"Ginny maybe we should head home." Snape said in to her ear.

"Home, you mean Hogwarts? I talked to McGonagall today and she said she would have the house elves put all my stuff in to your rooms." Ginny pushed her back in to his hands.

Snape shook his head, she didn't know about his house on Spinner's end. 'She doesn't know that she owns a house!' Snape laughed in his head.

"Gin, I do have a life outside of Hogwarts, I have a house. We have a house; it's both of ours now. Everything that we owned separately, we now own together." Snape shook his head at her shock. Maybe she was too young for him. But the smile that replaced her shock told him that he was wrong, more wrong than he had ever been in his life before.

"Well then let's go home then." Ginny stood. Snape followed and then made his chair disappear. Ginny hugged her family goodbye telling them they will get an owl when she went in to labor. Molly came to Snape and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Make sure she's comfortable, owl us if there is any troubles, or problems, or …anything!" Molly hugged Snape again, and then sighed. "Just keep us in touch! I know that Ginny won't even if I ask her. Please Severus if Ginny becomes too much for you to handle, just send her back home. You know pregnancy hormones are the worst a woman will ever have. Oh and…" Ginny cut her mother off with a hug and a wave goodbye.

"I'll take good care of her Molly." Snape yelled to Molly as Ginny pulled him out of the kitchen. Their luggage followed them out the door. Ginny grabbed her bag and Snape grabbed his before grabbing her hand and apperating to Spinner's end.

The dark dreary house was exactly what Ginny had imagined Snape's apartments at Hogwarts would be. The house was dark, and the sent around them was dank and smelled like bad potion ingredients.

"Lumonus" Snape waved his wand and lit the room. He crossed the room and lit the candles in the room. Snape dropped the bag on the floor and Ginny followed.

"It's dank and dreary but I'm sure we can fix it up over summer vacation or, we can buy a new house. This house is older than you and I put together." Snape walked around his house pushing things out of his way and then ducked in to a room on the far left. He came back out frowning at his discoveries.

"It's not much to look at. But I'm sure we can make it work. Look at all the good my family did for the burrow, or even Sirius' house." Ginny smiled and looked around what seemed to be the living room. "As long as there is a place to sleep tonight, I don't care about the messiness of the house." Ginny's smile faltered a little, "There is a place where we can sleep, right?"

Snape nodded and then grabbed both of their bags. He carried them to the room, where he had entered before. It was the master bedroom, equipped with a large king size bed, two dressers, one with a large mirror on it, there was also a bench that sat in front of the mirrored dresser. There were two other doors beside the one she had just entered. One, she was pleasantly shocked, lead to a very large walk in closet. The other she had to walk across the bed room to see was a bathroom, although tiny held a sink, toilet, and a bath tub.

"So, this is where the infamous Professor Severus Snape goes to during the summer?" Ginny laughed at her own joke.

Snape smiled at her, he could hear the sarcasm in her voice, the mocking.

"Ah, but Mrs. Snape this is your house to now, this is where you'll be spending your vacation too." Snape grinned as Ginny's smile disappeared.

Ginny lied down on the bed, she had no response to that, and hearing her new name startled her more than anything else.

"Say it again. Please Severus; I want to hear my name again." Ginny looked towards him and watched as his mouth formed her name.

"Mrs. Ginevra Snape…" Severus whispered her name almost reluctantly. He couldn't lie to his self any longer. He had always wanted her to be his in marriage. Especially her first day at Hogwarts not, four months ago. Snape shook his head he had wanted to marry her longer than that. Snape recalled the first time he had ever had sex with her.

"_Professor Snape," a seventeen year old Ginny called to him. He had just released the class, she should have been the first ones out, but here she was calling on him. "Professor, I think this potion, I think I did it wrong. Can you check it?" _

_Snape stood from his desk and walked to her caldron. The liquid was pink, and bubbly, from the looks of it a perfect love potion. _

"_It looks fine Miss Weasley. Now why don't you run off to your next class?" Snape went to turn, but a small voice stopped him._

"_I don't have a class after this one, I have free period. I was wondering what I did wrong. Maybe I could redo it, maybe you could tell me what I can do to better it." Ginny searched for the words she wanted. _

"_Miss Weasley, the only think that you did wrong was that it doesn't smell like the person you love the most. I think you might have dropped your own hair or skin in to the caldron when you were making it." Snape walked back to his desk and Ginny followed quietly behind him. _

"_Sir please, can't you do anything to help me correct it?" Ginny looked to the ground and frowned and then looked back at Snape. "I was wondering if maybe I could spend more time here, more time with you." _

_Snape's eyes widened staring at the girl, 'She wants to spend more time with you?' the voice in Snape's mind whispered to him. _

"_Professor, I know you're a lonely man. I mean, I'm lonely too. I crave the touch of a man, and I'm sure you feel a similar craving as mine for a woman. Professor I am seventeen." Ginny's face was set in determination. "Professor, I know you've been looking at me lately. Been staring at my tits, my arse. You undress me with your eyes; why not try with your hands for once?" Ginny took a breath that shook her tits, and Snape watched as the raised up and then fell down. _

_She was right he had been staring at her for a while now, he had undressed her with his eyes, and invaded her memories to see her naked. He had invaded her memories, ones where she had been masturbating, and ones where he could almost feel her surrounding his throbbing member._

_Snape stood and walked to the nymph in front of him and kissed her hard on the lips. He had wanted to taste her for the longest time. Ginny lend against her caldron, her body being crushed against it by Snape's body. _

_Snape kissed her harder and then turned her around her hands falling to support her body on the rim of the caldron. Snape's hand caressed her leg as he pulled up her skirt and torn her knickers away. The cotton tore and gave way to her startlingly wet pussy. Snape could feel his pants getting tighter. _

_Snape pushed his finger into her tight vagina as Ginny pushed back. Snape felt his fingers penetrating deeper, but no wall. _

"_You're not a Virgin, Are you Miss Weasley?" Snape pushed harder, a tiny gasp escaping Ginny's mouth. _

"_No professor, I'm not!" Ginny pushed back in to his finger, almost screaming in please as he added another finger. _

_Snape opened his pants and pulled out his throbbing penis._

"_Then I'm going to fuck you like you're a whore!" Snape whispered in to her ear as he quickly shoved his penis inside of her, making her scream in to the bubbling caldron. _

_Her young body had welcomed him, pulling him more and more in to her body. Welcoming his thrusts, her body rocked against him plunging him deeper and faster. He hadn't lasted as long as he wanted to; they had in fact come at the same time. His seed coating her pulsing muscles._

_Ginny screamed out and twitched as he pulled out of her. Snape's seed mixed with Ginny's fluids fell out of her mixing in to the potion. The potion turned a brighter than bright pink and Ginny grinned._

"_I knew you could help me better my potion Professor Snape. Maybe the next time we want to do this," Ginny paused and cleaned herself off and pulled down her skirt. "We can actually have a place to lie down." Ginny walked out of the class room, he ass swinging from side to side._

_Snape sat down in the chair behind Ginny's caldron, his pants still undone. "She knew the final ingredient the whole time." The aroma caught his attention, the potion smelled of her sweet skin and her sweat that even now covered him. _

Snape woke from his daydream to realize that Ginny had been talking to him.

"Ginny, stop talking and let's go to sleep. We're both tired" Snape sat down on the bed and stripped himself of his shoes, socks and shirt. He stood and dropped out of his pants and boxers, he stood naked in front of the bed tired but knowing that he couldn't sleep before he consummated his marriage.

"Severus, Can you help me with this necklace?" Snape turned to look at his wife in nothing but the jewelry he had given her. The necklace's tip caressed the very middle of her cleavage; her perky breasts almost enclosed the necklace. Snape felt his body responding to the sight of her. He felt his body responding to the memory of their first time.

Ginny crossed the room to Snape pulled up her hair, and waited as he unhooked the chain. Snape pushed his body against hers.

"Do you know what I was thinking of, while you were talking?" Snape whispered in to her ear.

Ginny shook her head from side to side, her face facing away from her husband.

"The first time we had sex. Do you remember it? I holding you from behind over a caldron and you pushing your tiny body back against me." Snape pushed against Ginny again, as a slight sigh issued from her mouth.

"Of course I remember it, Severus. I was so scared I was going to fall in to the potion myself. I was scared you wouldn't like the sex. So scared you would never make love to me again." Ginny hugged Snape's arms around her comforting herself with his touch, his scent.

"Did I ever tell you I gave you extra credit for that assignment?" Snape asked in to the back of her head.

Ginny laughed out loud holding her ribs. He had never told her that. And she had never dreamed of a time that the Professor Severus Snape would allow anyone to extra credit. Ginny laughed until tears came to her eyes and realized that her husband was laughing just as hard as her.

Snape pulled them both on to the king sized bed. He kissed his wife on the lips and traced the bottom of her left breast with his thumb. Ginny's laughter was caught in her throat. Snape continued to kiss his wife, caressing every part of her body with care.

Snape entered Ginny's body as carefully as possible. He didn't want to hurt her or the baby; he only wanted to show to her the love he had for her. Snape rocked back and forth inside of Ginny, trying his hardest to bring her, trying his hardest not to orgasm before her.

Snape smirked as Ginny started to sway beneath him, following his rhythm. Snape, propped up on his arms, kept off his wife's perturbing stomach, as he pushed and pulled his way inside of her. Looking deeply in to her eyes, he tried to memorize every second that passed.

Ginny's soft moans reached his ears, as her eyes fell closed as her body shivered from her toes to the top of her head. Ginny screamed as she orgasmed around Snape, as she squeezed him, she screamed as she made him orgasm inside of her.

Snape rolled over to the side of Ginny, panting. His breath was hot on her skin but she didn't care. Ginny was falling asleep and she was very happy, before she fell asleep Snape whispered something.

"Good night Mrs. Ginevra Snape! Good night, my wife." Snape sighed in to her skin "I love you."

Ginny tried but only managed a half hearted "I love you too, Husband…" Before she fell fast asleep.

Snape smiled and fell asleep watching his wife breath in her sleep.


	6. This is not a Chapter

Hello all my fans I'm sorry to say this but I can't think of a next chapter so I found out that I have another story in me. This story will be put on hold and a new story started. But don't worry I will be returning to this story!!!! But my new story I must say is more interesting to me to write. It will be a Snape and Ginny story, I love writing Snape so there is that similarity and also look forward to lots of lemons. I am sorry once again and I hope you will read my new story.

_**This is not a chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Sorry again please enjoy the new story!


End file.
